How Long Till We Fall?
by MoonlightRissa
Summary: I do not own any of the hobbit characters. This involves Thorin, Fili, Kili, Bofur. Rated M for Smut, warning there is Guy on girl on Guy. If these characters seem out of place then don't read it. It's a FANFIC I hope you enjoy. ThorinxOC KilixOC BofurxOC FilixOC some OrixDwalin. Mixture of The Hobbit and LOTR
1. Chapter 1

Rina had never been to the lonely mountain before in her life, she's been wanting to go since she was little. But her father told her that she wasn't allowed to travel there when she reached the age of 16. When she turned 18 her father told her what happened to Erebor, how Smaug destroyed the once great city and took refuge in the mountain living in there silently.

Some dwarves came to the city and helped out in various places, A dwarf named Thorin came to the shop To help out with Rina and her father. Rina was only 7 at the time when Thorin had came with the others. Rina grew attached to him, though she helped out at the shop, her father never liked her being around so much with how small she was. Time passed and soon Rina got older and when she turned 18 her father started to leave her alone at the shop with Thorin.

"You're hitting it wrong." Rina walked over to Thorin who was hammering a sword.

"And what elf, am I doing wrong?"

"First of all, I have a name! Secondly bend the flat of the sword towards you. Then you hit." Thorin grumbled to himself but did as he was told, "Oh and you might want to keep it down at night with that whore you keep bringing home."

Thorin dropped what he was doing and stood up walking over to Rina, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, sounds like you're strangling a cat in there sometimes."

Thorin growled pushing Rina against the wall. She gasped, his eyes pierced into hers, "And what, would you know of pleasure Rina?"

"I know nothing of it, but what I do know is no woman should sound like she does."

"And how should they sound?" His face was inches from hers and she was losing her composure.

"Not like a dying cat..." her voice softened.

Thorin smirked running his hands down her sides, "How do you sound?" He whispered against her ear.

Rina squeezed her thighs together and bit her bottom lip.

"Tell me..."

"I-" Thorin inched closer to her lips, then the sound of a door opening caused Rina to push back on Thorin and wandering away from him, "Father!"

"Ah, good to see the shop still standing- Are you alright Rina? You look warm..." His eyes traveled over to Thorin, "Oh! Dalin came by the shop..."

"You've been catching his eye lately."

Rina nodded, "Yes well..."

"Good job on this sword Thorin." Rina grinned at him, _See you should listen to me! _

When it was near closing time Rina's father left her to close up. "I'll be home in a little while Father."

"Okay, I'll see you at home." He hugged her before leaving. Thorin began to pack up, grabbing his things. Rina went on the tip of her toes to grab something from a shelf, "Need some help?"

"N-no, just go find that cat you plan on strangling again tonight." Rina squeaked as her body got lifted into the air, "Go on..."

Rina reached out and grabbed the coin purse. He put her down.

"Thank you..."

Thorin pushed her against the wall, "Now what was this about strangling a cat?"

She blushed, "I'm assuming you're going to see her again."

"You're wrong..." Thorin pressed against her and kissed her deeply, his hands running down and cupping her ass.

"Thorin!" Rina moaned out.

"Moan for me..." Rina whimpered and her moans filled the empty shop. Thorin kissed her neck, running his tongue along her skin, the roughness of his beard brought new pleasures. Pleasure surged through Rina, her cunt beginning to ache and pulse.

"I want to hear you mewl Rina... Like you do when you're alone in your room."

"Y-you hear that..."

Thorin runs his hands down to the waist of her pants his fingers hooking into them. "What do you think about when you touch yourself?"

"I-I think about you sneaking into my room...I think about your hands and your lips." She blushes to look at him, "I think about you fucking me..."

Thorin looked into her eyes, but then pulled away. "I'll see you at home."

Rina stood there flustered, _Is he joking...I'm going to hurt him..._

She walked to the door to close up shop and head home. It didn't take long and when she got home she headed straight to bed. Rina walked into her bedroom slipping off her pants and shirt, and crawling into bed. But for the longest time sleep didn't come, She heard her door creak but didn't see anyone. Rina stood up and grabbed the sheets walking over to the door to shut it. She blushed leaning her head against the door, "Don't be stupid...it's just a fantasy." when she turned she bumped into someone, "Its not a fantasy..." Thorin grabbed onto her kissing her roughly, his hand pulling on the sheets.

"Let me see you." He whispered against her lips. Rina blushed but let the sheets fall and pool onto the ground, her skin shone in the moonlight. Her cupped her face and kissed her slowly as he moved her to the bed, Rina kissed his neck leaning against his warm chest.

"Are you sure, you want this?"

"Yes." Rina pulled at the sheet he had wrapped around his waist exposing his naked half.

"You cannot go back if you make this choice."

Rina backed onto her bed and grabbed Thorins hands, "I know, now come here..." She watched Thorin crawl towards her, spreading her legs. His defined arms wrapped around her body, Rina blushed running her fingers through his hair.

Thorin grabbed his cock sliding it up and down her slit, "Are you ready."

"Yes..." She looked up at him.

Thorin groaned as he thrust into her, Rina heard a popping sound and his lips covered hers as she cried out. Thorin moaned as he felt his cock fill her up, "Rina..."

"It hurts..." She whimpered out.

"It won't after a while." He whispered against her lips, and pulled back, Rina moaned and then he pushed back in his cock filling her once again.

"Thorin..."

"Keep it down, your father will hear you..."

Then when Rina turned 23 her father became ill, she went to his side, "Oh father... Don't leave me, I don't know what I'll do without you."

"My Rina... I'll always be with you, but promise me... That you will not go to the lonely mountain."

"Father..."

"Promise me." His voice was strong but it was fading.

"I promise..." Rina held onto his hand tightly before she felt it go limp. She sat along the river side watching the canoe float away, she knew in her heart that she shouldn't go... But she wanted too, and she didn't care. She looked as it went over the falls, "Goodbye father..." She stood up looking one last time before heading back to the house. She walked in grabbing all her clothes, and everything she needed into a bag. She grabbed her

fathers sword and tied it around her waist and put the sack on her back. When she left the house she burnt it down, there was no need to keep a home that she would never return too. She walked away leaving her old life behind, she pulled out her map.

"Okay... I can't read this!"

She walked down the rocky road, her shoes crunching as she went, "The Shire?" She eyed the map, it wouldn't be a bad place to stop... She'd be able to stop and pick up some things. She walked forward still, the wind blowing back her short brown hair. Her curls bounced as she walked, the roads were barren and lonely, and the trees towered over her. Her mother was short, she only stood at 5'1, and her father was a giant! Well not literally but she was sure she got her mothers height. And the worst of it is that she's an elf, a short elf! Rina groaned hiding her ears, most of the other elves she met made fun of her... Except the men... _Hey, why don't you come here and play for a while?_

Rina rolled her eyes as she continued to look at the map, "A three day trek huh?"

She walked breathing in the fresh air. _At least it's a beautiful day!_ She thought to herself.

Rina walked and she walked, eventually she stopped to rest and when the morning came she woke to continue walking. She groaned feeling the shoes beginning to ache her feet. "Two more days of this..." She groaned. Then she stopped suddenly, she turned to look behind her... _Get off the road..._

Rina ran up into a tree and hid, her heart began to shake. A fear was overcoming her, she watched as a rider came along the road, the horse as black as night, and the rider covered in dark clothing. She watched and waited for the rider to move, but he wouldn't. She was beginning to lose her grip, she could feel a strong evil emanating from him. She looked down waiting, _Move! _She tried to will the rider, then it made a loud noise and galloped into the distant. Rina jumped down watching the rider disappear, she didn't know what to make of it. She still continued forward, if she moved faster she might be able to reach The Shire by nightfall. But she could never get the black rider out of her mind, the evil she felt was nothing she had ever experienced.

_"You're always going off and getting into trouble! You should settle down with someone."_

_"I don't want to dad, I want to go adventuring! You owe me this... Mother would have let me go..." _

_"Your mother isn't around anymore... I just want you to be safe." _

_"You can't always protect me dad... And that day will come. I'm not a child anymore." _

Rina smiled to herself, she finally was out adventuring. The only thing that had frightened her was the black rider, she always lived a peaceful life. She upped her pace and then soon found herself running down the road.

Her timing was wonderful as she made it around nighttime to The Shire. All was quiet as she passed through, till she reached a house near the hill top, loud singing could be heard. Rina was curious, she needed help with her map, she approached the door slowly and when she reached a green door she raised her hand to knock on it. The noise was silenced and she could hear someone.

"That better not be another dwarf!"

"It's not Bilbo Baggins calm yourself." She watched the door open and smiled happily.

"Gandalf!" She hugged him.

"My my, is that you Rina? surely not the same little girl that always ran off for adventures!" She smiled and laughed, "Well Gandalf I have you to blame for me wanting to adventure!" Bilbo stood looking at the two of them.

"You two know each other?"

"I know her father. How is he by the way?"

"Oh well, he passed away recently..." She smiled sadly.

"Where are my manners, would you like some tea?" Gandalf shut the door.

"I don't think I have anything left in the pantry!" Bilbo whined.

"Oh no that's alright. I need help with some directions." Bilbo nodded and walked her near the dining room, "Do you have the map?" Rina nodded and pulled it out handing it to Bilbo.

"Quite the map you have here..." He walked away looking it over, Gandalf sat back down.

"And what is an elf doing so far away from home?" She turned to see a man with long dark hair brushed back, a dark beard covered his face. _Thorin..._

"Rina, may I introduce you to Thorin Oakenshield and Bofur, Bombur, Bifur, Balin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Ori, Nori, Dori, Oin and Gloin."

"King under the mountain." She blushed.

Thorin looked at her, "Do I know you?"

"No..." She whispered.

"You are nothing elf."

"Thorin Oakensheild, stop bringing ill will on others!" Gandalf glared at him.

"Tell me, what were the elves suppose to do? How could they help you fight an enemy that took refuge in your home? All it wanted was your gold! There was nothing they could do. They would have all died."

Thorin stood up and turned to look at her, "You know nothing of that day!"

"You're right I don't, but my father did." Bilbo returned.

"Absolutely fascin-what happened here?"

"Nothing, I'm leaving."

"No, don't leave because Thorin has lost his manners along the way." Gandalf looked at Thorin.

"Yes stay the night!" Fili and Kili chimed in.

"Aye, it's always good to have more lass." Bofur commented.

"I think I've over stayed my welcome..." Rina grabbed her map and headed towards the front door, she felt a hand grab her. She turned around and was faced with Thorin, "You've done enough, now let me go..."

"I remember you... The village I worked in blacksmithing, you were Geilern's Daughter..."

Rina was shocked, so it was him. "Yes, I did...You also..." Rina blushed.

"What is it?"

"Nothing...just nothing."

Something unexpected happened though, Thorin hugged her tightly. She blushed feeling his cheek pressed against hers, "Thorin?"

But he didn't say anything, he just stood there with her hugging her. Then when he moved he pressed his lips to hers. Rina touched there as she stared at him, but then she walked by him into the living room which they were all seated.

"Gandalf... I wanted to ask you..."

"Yes?"

"You haven't come across a black rider in your travels have you?"

"A black rider? You mean a ranger?"

"No I- what I mean is..." Rina laid against the wall, "The road I took to get here, there was a black rider... It wore cloaks black as night, and I could not see its face. And when I was near it... I felt an evil presence..." Gandalf looked at Rina, "Are you sure?"

"I was scared Gandalf... I hid, I didn't know what else to do."

"Keep your chin up Rina, there are many hardships for wherever you are heading." She nodded looking at the others, "I should go."

"No stay!" They all groaned. Rina smiled and looked over at Bilbo, "Got room for one more?"

"You'll have to share." She nodded, the night passed quickly, looking at her map and talking with some of the dwarves, mostly Bofur, Fili and Kili.

"So Where exactly are you heading too?" Fili asked.

"I'm... Trying to get to the lonely mountain." Silence took the room, "what?"

She watched Thorin approach her, "Why are you trying to get there."

"Because I've always wanted to see the greatest city in middle earth." Everyone went silent. Rina knew it must be difficult, "So does that mean you'll be joining us?" Kili smiled.

"Well, I was just going to leave early in the morning... Hadn't really thought about that."

"Aye, you should lass." Bofur took a puff of his pipe. Rina smiled and stood up to stretch, "So who am I sharing with?"

She blushed when they all volunteered, but Thorin grabbed onto her and pulled her away. "I thought you didn't like elves?"

"Don't make me change my mind then." Rina rolled her eyes at the comment. She followed him into a room and she sat down near his bedroll, she turned away when he began to strip himself. Rina waited for him to finished before she could look but when she did he was under the covers. She took off her fathers sword and took off her boots before sliding in beside him, she turned facing his back. Rina looked at his long locks, she stuck her hand out and grabbed one of them feeling the texture between her finger tips. She pulled her hand away when she saw him move, then he spoke, "What are you doing?"

"I... Had never seen such long hair on a dwarf..." She blushed when he turned to face her, "You know nothing of the world then?"

"Of course I don't. This is all very new to me and I find it exciting."

He smirked, "You won't if you get killed."

"You're such a pessimist."

"You know nothing of the world." He scoffed.

"Oh please like your words are supposed to hurt me? Keep trying Thorin."

Rina blushed as he pushed himself up and pinned her to the ground, "I could... But I'd rather have you moaning in pleasure..."

"Oh my..." He bent down and began to kiss her, she moaned lightly against his lips. Her fingers snaked through his hair pulling him harder against her, she hasn't felt pleasure in a long time.

"Thorin..." His fingers raked through her hair, touching the brown curls, she could feel his cock pressing against her crotch. Rina groaned and arched her hips against his, Thorin unlaced his pants pulling out his hardened cock, Rina blushed letting his fingers hook into her pants and pulling them off, he nestled between her legs and began to rub his cock up and down her hot slit. She whimpered as he pushed forward into her tight cunt.

Thorin growled, "So tight..."

"Thorin..." Her voice was barely a whisper. He bent down and kissed her roughly, his fingers tightening in her hair.

"You've grown into quite the woman..." Rina moaned and rolled him over onto his back as she began to ride him. She slid her hands along his chest bending down to kiss him deeply. Thorin groaned and wrapped his arms around her back to keep her from moving, his hips bucked up to meet hers sliding in and out of her soaking core. Rina moaned against his chest, trying to keep her voice down. Thorin thrust harder making her cry out, "Come for me..."

"Thorin..." She moaned out lightly biting onto his neck, she cried out as her walls pulsed and shuddered as she came. Thorin growled deep in his chest and groaned into her hair as a warmth filled her tight canal.

Thorin moved his arms and cupped her face with his hands, she blushed as she looked down at him. His eyes were clouded with lust. Thorin kissed her again, "Rina."

"Lets get some sleep Thorin." he nodded in agreement, he rolled them onto their sides and closed his eyes. Rina followed shortly after.

When Rina woke the next morning, the sun was barely hitting the horizon. She pulled herself away from Thorin and grabbed her things, tying her father's sword around her waist. Putting on her shoes, and grabbing her knapsack, she peeked into the living room seeing everyone still fast asleep. Rina giggle quietly and snuck towards the front door, she looked back one last time and smiled. The air was cool this morning, she took a deep breathe and started to walk along the pathway leading out of The Shire. All was quiet and peaceful in this place, Rina envied the hobbits.

_Towards the misty mountains then..._

As she reached the boarder of Hobbiton the sun was peeking over the horizon, _Thorin and them will be getting up soon. _Rina stopped to appreciate the view, she pulled an apple out of her bag and started to eat it as she turned to continue along the road. Rina giggled to herself, _I'll make it to the lonely mountain before they do..._ A long while had passed and the terrain was becoming difficult to walk on, Rina yelled in frustration and sat down in the middle of the road. "Could my day get any worse?" _should have taken a horse..._

And even though she said that, nothing happened. Except the fact that she didn't move from that spot for a long time, she pulled out her father's map and looked over it. "Mirkwood... I remember father telling me about that."

_"Daddy, I wanna go to Mirkwood!" her father looked down at her, he smiled and patted the top of her head._

_"No sweetheart, you don't ever need to go there...ever." Rina stomped her feet, "Why not!" _

_"If you go into the woods you'll get lost, there's huge spiders that will come and eat you." _

_"Give me one more reason!" _

_"Because you'll die if you go there..." _

_"No I won't daddy! I'll take the dwarf and he will protect me!" _

_"Thorin? The one that's been helping out at the shop?" _

_"Yes the cute one!" her father burst out laughing, Rina did not have an amused look. _

_"Oh don't look at me like that honey. Now take this Ebony down to the shop."_

_"Yes daddy." _

Her fingers ran along the map feeling the ink, a voice startled her, "And what do we have here?"

Rina looked up at a few faces, none that she recognized. She went to shove her father's map into her bag when one of the guys grabbed it.

"And what's this?" one of them spoke.

"What does it look like?" Her voice was harsh.

"A map, and why are you traveling alone. Don't you know it's dangerous?"

"Give me back my father's map."

Rina stood up quickly to try and grab the map from him, one of the guys grabbed her arm and threw her against a tree. She cringed looking at the three of them.

"What do you want with me..."

"What do you think?" they all smiled, Rina was becoming frightened, "Leave me alone."

"Where's your boyfriend?"

"I guess he's not here to protect her..."

"More fun for us then."

They inched closer to her before the sound of something smacked right against her ear, she opened her eyes to see an arrow. The men backed off and looked to see 15 men approaching on horses.

"And what have we here?" one of the men sneered.

"That's none of your concern." Thorin sounded angry.

"Does this girl belong to you?" the guy grabbed onto Rinas arm and squeezed tightly, she cringed looking at Thorin.

They all looked at him, then Fili jumped off his horse, "She's belongs to me."

"Does she now? Why did you leave here all alone in the woods?"

Fili approached slowly, "She allowed to do what she pleases..."

"Then you won't mind if we borrow her?"

Rina growled.

"That's not up to me." Fili still walked forward, his eyes watching Rina's.

_That's it! _Rina grabbed onto the guys arm twisting it, the man screamed out in pain, "Give me the map! Do it now or I'll break his arm!"

"Just give it-do it!" The guy cringed in pain. He placed the map down, Rina smiled, "Thank you, now do me a favor and get out of my face..."

"What are you gonna do about it if we don't?"

"This." the sound of a bone breaking echoed through the forest and the sound of a scream.

"Don't ever threaten someone when they are able to do something about it." Rina walked over and picked up her map. The two other men picked up their friend and headed back down the road. Rina picked up her knapsack and placed her father's map in the bag. She looked at Fili and smiled, "Thank you! I thought I was done for."

Fili stood before her and she giggled. "What's the look for? You all look scared."

Fili slipped his hand behind her neck and pulled her forward to kiss her deeply. Rina blushed as she felt his lips warm hers for a brief moment then Fili pulled away heading back to his horse. Thorin glared at Fili as he walked by, Rina blushed standing there they began to move past her. _What...just happened...?_

She then felt the back of her shirt being grabbed and she was hauled up onto a horse, "Bofur?"

"Aye, guess you're joining us lass."

"W-what, no I am not! I can walk and handle myself thank you!"

Thorin looked behind, "You don't have a say anymore Rina."

"This is absurd! How dare you speak to me like that! I just broke a man's arm, would you like me to break yours too!?"

She heard Thorin chuckle, "I'd like to see you try."

"Very well then...I'll accept your challenge." Bofur laughed pulling Rina against him, "Calm down lass..."

"Can you believe him! He needs to be taken down a peg or two..."

"Calm..." His mustache tickled her neck causing her to moan.

"Am I turning you on lass?"

"Don't be absurd..." Rina blushed, shifting against him.

"Its okay lass, I don't mind."

"Indeed you don't." damn her hormones.

"I want you Rina..." He whispered against her ear, she groaned.

"You're the devil!" she turned to look at him but his lips captured hers. She moaned lightly making a high pitched noise. Bofur laughed softly, _Damn him and being so cute, why must he torment me so? _

"I'm going to enjoy this Lass..." he whispered against her ear.

"Enjoy...What?" her voice was soft.

"Fucking you later tonight..." She felt her core ache at his words.

Rina didn't say anything after that, her mind was completely occupied with the thought of Bofur. Occasionally she would look behind her, and he would smiled kindly at her.

"You know...I think Fili and Kili also want you, all to themselves."

"That's nice..."

"And I already heard Thorin have you..."

"You-um...heard that?"

"I'd like to make you sound like that." Bofur leaned on her shoulder. Rina cheeks were red and hot to the touch, _This cannot be happening...At least they're better than the way the elves used to treat me..._

Rina fell asleep leaning against Bofur and when she woke, it was night time and everyone was sitting around a fire while others were sleeping. Rina sat up walking over to the fire, Thorin, Fili, Kili and Bofur sat near. She sat down rubbing her eyes, "Enjoyed your sleep?" Fili eyed her.

"Very much so!"

"So we were all wondering something."

"What would that be?" Rina grabbed an apple and went to take a bite.

"Are you a virgin?" Kili asked bluntly.

Rina coughed a little covering her mouth, "Excuse me?"

Thorin blushed but looked away, "Are you-"

"I heard you Kili!"

"Well?" they leaned in.

"I-um...talk about pressure..." She looked away from the group, her heart beat fast. After a few moments Rina shot up quickly, "Good evening!" she walked away from the group to get some air. She leaned against the tree, _Ugh... What's with the questions? And they wouldn't stop staring at me... _

_All of them... _

Rina gasped when she felt arms wrap around her body, she blushed hearing the voice, "I've been having dreams about you ever since you left The Shire..."

She turned around to see Kili standing there, "Have you now?"

"Yes..."

She blushed as she pushed him against a tree, "Well then...What do you want?".

"You..." His hands caressed the side of her face.

"Bofur is going to be jealous."

"Along with my brother and my uncle." Kili turned pinning her against a tree. Rina moaned lightly her hands running along his jaw and neck. Kili ran his hands along her shirt undoing the front and opening it to expose her breasts, Kili bent forward taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking hard. Rina gasped running her fingers through his hair and pulling him harder against her breasts.

"Harder." she whispered out. He groaned and sucked making Rina cry out.

"I love the noises you make..."

"Kili..." She moaned out.

He smiled and shoved his fingers down her pants, his fingers found her hot slit. "My my...you're soaking..." he shoved two fingers into her hot cunt and began to fuck her with his fingers.

She moaned out leaning against the tree, Kili ran his tongue up her breast and along her neck. Her walls squeezed around his fingers, "Do you like this?"

"Kili..." Rina whimpered.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" His voice taunted her.

"Yes..." Kili laid her down on the ground his hands pulling her pants off and throwing them off to the side, to her dismay, someone grabbed her pants.

Rina didn't notice though, especially when Kili crawled between her legs and began to kiss her. She moaned against him, his cock resting against her entrance.

"Tell me what you want?" he whispered against her lips.

"Fuck me..."

"Good girl." he grabbed her hips as he pushed forward into her, he moaned as he filled her to the hilt. She blushed and touched his face, he didn't move though, "What's wrong?" she ran her fingers along his face.

"You're so tight... I might... Come too quickly if I move." Rina smiled, poor Kili but she wouldn't judge him. "Please fuck me Kili..." he blushed but bent down and began to kiss her as thrust hard into her core. Rina whimpered against him, her walls squeezing him tightly.

"So good." he moaned out into the night air.

Rina cupped his face and kissed him deeply as she did, his tongue invaded her mouth tasting every inch of her.

"I'm so close..." She whispered.

"Come for me..." he looked into her eyes.

"Kili..." She moaned loudly latching onto him, he began to move faster. "Do it, come all over my cock."

Rina cried out as her walls clamped around him hard, she bit into his neck as her walls shuddered and came. Kili thrust a few more times before he stopped and moaned against her neck as he came, his cum burning her core. Rina looked at him and smiled, she feels him pull out, as he sits up and goes to grab her pants, "What?" she looks at him.

"Your pants they're gone..."

"That's not funny Kili..."

"I'm not laughing!" he pushes himself up and fixes hinself, "I'll go look, or you can walk into camp like that."

"Are you mad?" Rina sat down on the ground covering herself, she began to fix her shirt.

"I'm sure they won't mind. I know Fili or Bofur won't... "

"Everyone else will see!"

"You have no hair down there, you'll be fine. I shall return." Rina rolled her eyes, but she sat there and waited...and waited. _I'm going to hurt someone..._Rina took a deep breath and stood up she pulled down her shirt, it covered some of her crotch and ass, but they'd still be able to tell. She walked slowly to camp keeping her head up, when she got there she cleared her throat. "Alright...who took my pants?" she stood there, her face with no emotion, her cunt was aching though.

"Anyone?"

Kili looked at her, he couldn't believe it.

"Surely one of you must know." Rina was going to lose her composure. Thorin looked at her, he finally walked over. "Alright, who took her pants?"

_Nows my chance! _She grabbed Thorins arm and twisted it behind him pushing him to the ground, "I win!" She whispered into his ear. The others gasped, surely she wasn't really going to break his arm. Thorin chuckled, "Alright, you have tried...Now."

"Now wh-?" She felt her body hit the ground with a thud, Thorin leaned over her.

"That's not fair!"

"Is it?"

She blushed feeling the others watch her.

"I could take you, right here. In front of everyone." He whispered into her ear.

"That doesn't help me with who took my pants!" she whispered harshly.

Finally Fili walked over holding them, "Here..."

"So it was you!" Rina shot up and grabbed them. She slipped them on and stood up, "Why!?"

"I would have taken Kili's but he didn't take them off, so I took yours."

"How old are you!"

"I'm only 60!"

"Oh please... Act your age." Rina scoffed. She walked away from the others. Fili followed grabbing onto her arm, "Look I'm sorry."

"That was the most embarrassing thing I've ever had to do in my life!" Rina was fuming, she couldn't believe she walked out there half naked. Fili lifted her chin to his face and he kissed her deeply, she blushed as she looked at him.

"What are yo-"

He kissed her again pulling her tight against him, she groaned running her fingers through his beard. She blushed as he pulled away from her, she whimpered as he left. Rina walked back to camp and laid down on the ground to get some sleep.

When she woke the next morning everyone was gone. She sat up and looked around.

"Hello?"

But only an echo answered her. Rina stood up and grabbed her things throwing them onto her back and leaving the area. She walked for some time, though she wasn't sure of where she was going now.

Then she was stopped by a group of Orcs, on creatures she had never seen before. They also spoke in a language she did not fully understand, they approached her slowly. Rina jumped into a tree and began to run through them, orcs started to chase her. Some of the creatures jumping up to grab her in the trees. _Run faster Rina! What do they want with you..._she didn't know much Orcish language but they did mention a dwarf..._A dwarf? Is...The others! _Rina took the longest way she could, the creatures still jumping at her. Finally one of the creatures took her down, Rina screamed in pain as she hit the ground hard. She pushed herself up as she looked at an Orc with Pale with skin, it grinned as he looked down at her. Rina's eyes widened, _A pale Orc, his arm had been cut off... It was Azog..._ She pushed herself up slowly, grabbing onto her father's sword. She pulled it out and held it in front of her. Azog grinned, then he spoke. _"Ah, the sword of Frein. I remember it well, though it could not save your mother. Killing your mother was easy, though I did not know she had bared a child..." _

"It was you..." Rina was trembling with anger. She didn't know what had happened to her mother.

_"Where is the dwarf scum?" _

Rina stood her ground, "I don't know what you're talking about."

_"I can smell him all over you..." _the Orc approached her slowly, Rina held tightly onto the sword, and when he got close she raised her sword and slashed him across his left eye. The orc howled in pain giving Rina a change to run away, her side was bleeding but she kept going.

_"I will kill you Daughter of Frein...I will kill you..." _Rina kept on running and then she reached a steep cliff _Come on! Move! _finally she ran down it she was creating a lot of speed, if she didn't reach flat ground soon she might not be able to stop safely. As she approached downwards she saw a familiar set of people, they had stopped and looked like they were setting up camp for the night. Rina smiled but then her foot caught on something and she tripped rolling down the hill, crying out as her side hit the ground. After a few minutes her body stopped rolling, then she saw a face before she blacked out.

Rina opened her eyes slowly, Bofur and Fili both sat with her, "She's awake lads!"

Rina went to push herself up by cried out in pain. Thorin walked over, "You took quite a fall...What were you running from?" he bent down beside her.

"I-"

_"I'm looking for the dwarf scum..."_

"Rina?"

"It-it was nothing..." She looked at him, her eyes trembled with fear and Bofur and Fili could see it.

_"I will kill you..." _Rina looked away from Thorin, her hands gripped onto the sheets tightly. Bofur sat near her giving her some stew to eat, Rina pushed the food away.

"I-I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat lass..."

"I can't..."

"Lass, what aren't you telling Thorin." Rina looked at Bofur, "I..." She didn't have the heart to say and was already upset knowing what she knew. But Thorin had a right to know. Rina stood up and walked over to the rest of them, "Thorin..."

They all looked at her.

"What were you running from?" Thorin eyed Rina.

"I was attacked on the road, by a group of Orcs...One of them...Pale...white..."

Thorin stood up.

"He...Had an arm missing..."

"No...it cannot be." Thorin grabbed onto her arms, "You're lying!"

She cringed, "I'm not... He asked where you had gone...but I didn't know."

Balin looked at Rina, "What lass did he want with you?" she picked up her sword.

"He recognized my...mothers sword. Told me that my mother used it once...before he killed her." she looked at the others, "So I attacked him...and now-."

Thorin watched Rinas eyes.

"He wants me dead. But he's coming for you Thorin."

Thorin looked at Rina and turned away. She sighed and returned to her roll to lay down. But she didn't sleep, the orcs words sat in her head.

_"Ah, the sword of Frein. I remember it well, though it could not save your mother. Killing your mother was easy..."_

Rina sat up slowly, cradling her head in her hands. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Fili standing there, "Are you alright, are your wounds hurting?"

"Oh, no...I can't seem to sleep." Fili kneeled down in front of her.

"What ails you?"

"The fact that I was told my mother fell ill. When the fact is...she was killed."

Fili sat down in front of her, "And I'm next..."

"You're not next."

"How do you know? You cannot protect me from my fate...None of you are responsible."

Fili crawled forward. "Do you truly think that we would ever let something happen to you?"

"You all left me last time!" Rina stared into his eyes and then she realized her only fear was being left alone...

"It won't happen again." Rina nodded her head and rubbed her eyes. Fili kissed her forehead before running off. But she still couldn't sleep, she got up and walked over to Fili.

"Fili..." She whispered.

"Yes?"

"Can I sleep with you?"

He opened the covers letting Rina crawl in, she curled into his chest shivering. Rina gripped onto his shirt, she closed her eyes, but peaceful sleep did not come to her. Only nightmares and images of her mother's death.

_"Rina..."_

She heard her voice being called but it sounded so distant.

_"Rina..." _

The voice was sounding clearer, "Rina!" she felt her body being shaken. Her eyes shot open seeing Fili above her, "Its okay Rina..." he began to rub her back. Bofur came over, a concerned look fell over his features, "Her wound...it's open again."

Rina lifted up her shirt the bandages were soaked with blood. Bilbo ran over with some more and made Rina lay on her side, Bofur sat down and held onto her hand, she held it close to her face.

Gandalf walked over to Thorin, "We need to see the elves or else she'll die of her wounds."

Rina cried out gripping Bofurs hand tightly. Bilbo worked as nicely as he could, "There's so much blood..." Bilbo wrapped her up again. He walked over to Thorin and Gandalf, "She's lost a lot of blood..." Thorin grabbed the soaked bandages gripping onto them tightly.

Bofur helped Rina up and started to walk with her, "If I have to take her I will..."

"You won't make it in time Bofur." Rina held onto bofurs hand.

"I'll be fine, don't worry..." Thorin scoffed and walked over picking Rina up. "Lets go... Get your things men."

Gandalf lead the men into a field, that had open space. When reached the opening a loud howl sound echoed.

"Are those wolves? Bilbo looked around.

"No, no those aren't wolves..." Bofur held onto his hammer tightly.

"Run, run!" he yelled at the dwarves leading them through the field. Thorin held tightly onto Rina, "Don't you die on me elf!" Rina nodded her head slowly. Gandalf lead them through, avoiding the Warg scouts. They hid behind some rocks listening to the sound of hoofs, Rina shivered clutching onto Thorins vest. Kili pulled out an arrow shooting one of the Wargs the Orc fell off and the others began to kill it, though it's screams could be heard through the field.

They continued to run and when they became surrounded Gandalf disappeared.

"Where's Gandalf!"

"He's left us to die!" Dwalin responded.

"There's too many of them Uncle, we're surrounded." Fili yelled out.

Then Gandalf appeared in some rocks, "Quickly! This way!" Thorin passed Rina off to Bofur as he took her and slid down into the cavern. Rina held onto him tightly, and soon the others showed. They waited for Thorin to slid down, Dwalin walked down the cavern. "I don't see where the passage leads, should we follow it?"

"Yes!" Bofur walks with Rina through the tight passage. Then they reach a huge opening, the sight of waterfalls and sculpted architecture filled the scene. "Rivendell?" Rina spoke softly. Bofur held onto her tightly, "Yes..." he spoke softly. Gandalf ushered the dwarves down the cliff side to side platform, and elf approached. "Gandalf what brings you here?"

Bofur brings Rina over, "She is badly injured, I am not even sure if we can help. But I will see what we can do. Come follow." Bofur walked with the elf leaving the others behind. Rina vision was slowly fading in and out, "Rina? Lass?" His voice was sounding more distant as her vision.

"Rina..." Then she blacked out.

_When Rina woke up the sun was shining bright in a huge room, the sheets white as the clouds. A figure stood over her, "Wake up honey..." _

_She looked seeing her father standing near the bed. _

"Daddy?"

_"My little girl... You've changed. Grown stronger. You make me proud. But it's time to wake up."_

"No...don't go, I need you..."

"Rina...Elen sila lumenn' omentielvo...(_A star shines on the hour of our meeting.) _

Rina opens her eyes slowly, she sees an elf with long brown hair standing beside her bed, "Welcome back Rina daughter of Frein."

"Where am I?" she sits up, her side feeling much better. "You are in the house of Elrond." Rina looks to see Gandalf sitting in a chair, "How long have I been out?"

"A few days..."

"And the dwarves? They haven't left have they?"

"No they're still around." Gandalf smiles.

Rina closes her eyes and covers her mouth a few tears slipping down her cheek.

"My dear child, what is wrong?"

"I saw my father, it felt like he was here...I never realized how lonely I am..."

"You are a fool to think that when you have 5 people that have been worried sick about you."

"Who?" Bofur peeks his head in and walks over to the bed, hugging her tightly, "I was so worried when you passed out..."

"I'm okay. Really..." he smiled touching her cheek. "Of course you are lass."

"Rina!" Bilbo ran in and hugged her, Rina blushed and cringed a little, "Oh! Oh I'm sorry..."

"No its okay." Rina smiled and kissed his cheek.

Finally Thorin, Fili and Kili walked in, Rina blushed, Lord Elrond and Gandalf left the room.

Fili hugged her tightly, "I'm glad you're okay." Kili hugged her as well.

Thorin talked to the two before she watched them leave taking Bilbo and Bofur with them. Rina watched Thorin sit on the bed.

"Rina-"

"I'm so sorry! I have made a mess of everything and it's my fault your quest is being stalled." Tears rans down Rina's face, "I'm sorry..."

Thorin wiped her tears off her cheek, "Fili would never forgive me if I were to let something happen to you."

"No one would forgive me..."

Rina touched his chin, "Thank you." she leaned over and hugged him. Thorins arms wrapped tightly around her, "I'd never forgive myself."

Rina kissed his lips softly and pulled away.

"You know, please I need to know."

"Know what?"

"That it's just only you, Fili, Kili and Bofur that want me?"

Thorin smiled, "Well, I think Bilbo might be getting a crush on you."

Rina groaned, "That makes my life much easier!" Rina got out of bed. And noticed she was wearing a long dress, "Where's my clothes?"

"They're being washed." Rina walked to the door, "Go I'll meet with you and the others in a bit." Thorin nodded, as he snaked his hand around her neck and pulled her hard against his lips. She blushed as he walked away, Gandalf approached her slowly, "Rina, come with me." she nodded and followed.

He took her to a platform that over looked Rivendell, Lord Elrond stood under am archway.

"Welcome Gandalf, and Rina." She bowed but was feeling confused at to what was going on. She walked forward, "Ah, Lady Galadriel." Gandalf smiled, Rina looked to see a woman with long Blonde hair standing near the sun.

_"Welcome, Daughter of Frein..." _Rina looked to Galadreil, _"What...?"_

_"You can hear me? I see things in your mind..." _

"I may have aged but not so of Lady Galadriel." She smiled looking at Gandalf, "I had not known that Lord Elrond had sent for you..."

Rina looked over seeing A man wearing all white, "He didn't... I did." Rina walked over, "Rina, This is Sarumon the white." Rina smiled but when his hand made contact with hers briefly, she pulled it away quickly. She felt an evil presence from him, _"You see it too don't you?" _

_"The evil that he is creating..." _Her eyes pierced Rina's. Images of burning villages, the sounds of screams and clashing weapons.

Rina backed away slowly, "Rina...?"

"I-I have to go." Rina turned and ran. Her dress flew as she did, she stopped covering her eyes. _What... Did I see... _

Rina walked down through the halls, she finally reached the dwarves, all sitting around a table.

"Wow...you look beautiful lass." She nodded at Bofur. But walked past them, Fili shot up and ran to grab her waist, Rina gasped, "What are you doing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you even watching where you're going?" he whispered against her ear.

"What?" Fili forced her to look down, Rina cringed looking at how deep the fall would have been. Fili pulled her back, she stood still. "I'm sorry..."

"Sit down." Rina walked over and sat between Bofur and Fili.

"What happened to your hand lass?" Bofur examined it, her hand looked burned, she pulled it away. "Nothing..."

"We are setting out tomorrow morning, so get some rest men..."

Rina stood up and left the table to head to her room. She walked in and walked onto the balcony, letting the cool air hit her face. She ran her fingers through her hair, "Stop it...please...just stop..." Rina began to tremble, an evil that she did not know about...frightened her. What if there was no way to stop this evil? She sat on the ground, her body shivering.

"Rina." She stood up walking back into the room. Thorin, Fili and Bofur all stood in her room, she blushed looking at them.

"What's going on?" she sat down on the bed.

"We want you." Fili eyed Rina.

"But we don't want to wait Lass..." Bofur blushed a little.

"Wait... Are you asking for a threesome?" She blushed.

"Aye, that or we take turns but would like to stay and watch lass."

Rina rubbed her eyes, "I...don't know what to say..."

Fili walked forward and kissed her deeply, pushing her onto the bed. She turned seeing them standing there, "I-I"

"Don't worry...Enjoy yourself." Fili whispered against her lips, his hands roamed her body. Fili pulled up Rina up against him, Bofur walked over pressing against her back his hands grabbing onto her breasts, Rina moaned out loudly. Fili kissed her deeply as Bofur unlaced the back of her dress. His hands slid under her dress, Rina gasped feeling Bofurs hot hands run along her sides and grab onto her breasts, "They're so hot lass..." he whispers in her ear. Fili slid her dress past her wound, it was wrapped, Fili ran his fingers lightly over the bandages and Rina cringed. Fili hand slid down to her cunt, his fingers spreading her moist lips. Bofur removed his hands, Rina whimpered but then felt a hot chest press against her back.

"Bofur..." She moaned out, he pulled her back against him and sat up. Fili took off his vest and top letting it fall to the ground and then crawled between her legs. Rina moaned feeling Bofur pinch her nipples, Fili kissed her mound before sliding her mouth down to her aching cunt, his tongue ran across her slit making her cry out. She blushed looking over to see Thorin standing there, watching her.

"Does it turn you on? Letting Thorin watch you?" Bofur whispered in her ear.

Fili groaned shoving his tongue into her tight canal, his fingers digging into her thighs. Rina arched her hips wanting to feel more of this mouth, Fili pulled away unlacing his pants and pulling out his cock. Fili grabbed onto her hips, with his cock nestled at her entrance he pushed forward groaning as he filled her. Rina arched her head back, Bofur leaned down capturing her lips. She moaned loudly taking her right hand and placing on the back of Bofurs head. Rina pulled him tight against her lips, Fili began to thrust slowly at first then started to increase his speed.

"You're so tight..." Fili moaned out.

"Aye, I can't wait to fuck you next lass..." She blushed looking at him, from the corner of her eye she could still see Thorin. But he had moved nearing a little closer to the bed.

Fili growled, "I can't hold back much longer."

"Cum for me..." Rina whimpered out. Fili bent down to capture her lips as he began to thrust into her hard and fast. Rina cried out as she came, Fili groaned and stilled. Rina blushed feeling warmth filled her core. Fili pulled away kissing her one last time and Rina could feel Bofur's cock pressing against her tail bone.

Fili pulled Rina up and Bofur got on his knees, He grabbed onto Rina grinding his cock against her, "Bend over lass."

Rina nodded placing her hands on the bed, she whimpered out as Bofur pushed forward filling her aching cunt. Rina gripped onto the sheets arching her back against him, Bofur bent over kissing her back as he thrust into her.

"Bofur..." She moans out. He groans as he fucks her and Rina looks up at Fili her hand running along his thigh to his hardened cock. Fili growls feeling Rina slide his cock into her mouth.

"Fuck." Fili hisses out. Rina groans feeling the taste of him. Bofur fucks against her hard, "You feel good Lass..."

Fili runs his fingers through her hair and grips onto it as he fucks her face.

"Do you want my cum lass?"

Rina muffled a yes, she could feel Bofur's cock throbbing and twitching inside her. He moaned loudly as she felt more cum fill her tight cunt, she moaned coming around his cock. Fili pulled out of her mouth and shoved his cock back into his pants. He kissed her deeply before grabbing his shirt and vest then leaving the room. Bofur kissed her back softly before pulling out of her. Rina laid down on the bed, her cunt ached. Bofur fixed himself and changed before kissing Rina on the forehead and leaving.

She blushed looking at Thorin, who walked over and began to kiss her softly. Her fingers ran along his chest, "Thorin..."

"Now I have you all to myself..." Rina felt embarrassed, his fingers traveled down to her hot cunt causing Thorin groaned, "You're soaking."

His fingers pushed inside her filled cunt, Rina gasped. "T-Thorin..." he pulled his fingers out shoving them into Rinas mouth, she sucked eagerly cleaning his fingers. Rina slid her hands up his chest to pull off his shirt. She blushed running her fingers through his chest hair, her lips kissing his neck slowly. Thorin groaned wrapping his arms around her waist tightly, she pulled away to look at him. Thorin kissed Rina deeply, his tongue tasting her mouth.

Rina pulled away to un-lace his pants, she slid them down quickly freeing his cock. Thorin pushed her down onto the bed and kicked off his pants as he crawled between her legs. Rina cupped his face as she began to kiss him deeply, his fingers digging into her hips.

"Watching you moan and squirm made me so hard. Made me think about when I first took you."

"You remember..."

"Yes, it's been a long time..." he slid his cock into her tight cunt. "Too long..."

"Thorin..."

"I should make you mine...Then Fili will stop looking at you..."

Rina blushed, "Get off of me..."

"Rina-"

"Get off..." She looked away from him, Thorin pulled out and got off the bed grabbing his pants and slipping them on. Rina got up and grabbed her dress she slid it on and left the room.

She finally found a place where she could bathe in peace. Rina took off her dress walking into the warm water and diving under, she looked seeing Rivendell and all its glory, the sun was beginning to set. Rina sat in the water, warm tears fell down her face. _I gave myself to him..._

Rina covered her eyes and cried silently. _And now he's trying to claim me...like nothing happened._

Rina heard a noise and turned her head, at the river side she saw Fili standing there.

"Rina?"

She didn't say anything except stare at the water, she saw some movements and then looked to see Fili standing in the water with his pants and shirt on, "Fili, you'll get soaked..."

"Why are you crying? What did uncle say to you."

"It doesn't matter." She saw Fili walk more into the water till her was standing in the deep part. Rina smiled a little grabbing onto his braided mustache, "It matters to me Rina." he walked forward between her legs.

"I met Thorin when I was 7...and when I turned 18 I became attracted to him, so I let him take my virginity but..."

Fili looked at her.

"He left...without saying a word. I thought he would have wanted me to come with him. Four months later...I found out I was pregnant...but-" her voice squeaked, "I lost the baby...there was so much blood. I just wanted to tell him how happy I was, but when he left...I got depressed and stressed, my father was furious...But I could never see him again."

Fili touched her face, "I wanted to tell Thorin...but I was scared that he would hate me!" More tears cascaded down her face. Fili smiled sadly, "Its okay Rina, don't cry. Or else Bofur will hear and come down here."

"Why is that bad?" she smiled a little looking at him.

"Its not, I'm just warning you." he smiles wiping her tears away.

"Thank you." Rina features still fall saddened, Fili kisses her. "I'll leave you alone, and by the way."

Rina looked at him with her sad eyes, "Whatever happens, I will not leave you." he touches her stomach. She blushes watching him walk away along the riverside with his armor. Rina swam over to the side and got out, after she finished changing she heard a noise in the bushes, she turned to find Thorin standing there. Rina looked away from him, "You...were pregnant?"

"Yes..."

"How long?"

"Four months..."

"I'm sorry." She looked to see a heart wrecking face, "I'm sorry, I didn't know..." Thorin walks over touching her tummy. Rina cringes her bottom lip trembling.

Thorin held onto her tightly, "Rina, please...forgive me." Rina trembled as she sobbed into his chest. "I could never hate you Rina, I've caused you this pain."

She didn't say anything except cry, Thorin picked her up taking her back to her room. He laid her down on the bed and left her to be.

Rina laid there for hours staring out the archways, "Lass?" She looked seeing Bofur standing there, "You won't leave me either will you?" her question came out high pitched and sad.

"No lass of course not."

"Please, stay with me." she grabbed onto his hand and pulled him into bed with her, Bofur crawled in behind her and pulled her against him, "It'll be okay lass..." She held onto his hand staring out as the sun was disappearing on the horizon. Rina closed her eyes and then her world went completely black.

When she woke she jumped a little seeing Fili in front of her Kili on the end along with Bilbo, She sat up and giggled.

"You okay lass?" Bofur touched her side.

"Yes, I think I am."

"I could get used to this Lass." Rina smiled at Bofur.

"You'll have to learn to share..." Fili muttered.

"Aye, I can do that."

"Where's Thorin?"

"In the corner lass." When Rina looked she saw Thorin and the rest of them all piled on the floor.

"We should get going." Rina finally got her clothes back all fresh and clean, when the morning sun was hitting the horizon Gandalf approached them all. "Glad to see everyone is up and ready, however Rina.."

He looked over at her, "You have to stay here."

"What! Why?"

"Because your wounds have not healed..."

"But..." Rina complained.

"No, have no fear. You will see the others soon enough." He smiled down at her. They all looked at her, Fili walked over and hugged her. "I guess, we'll see you soon."

Rina smiled and Bofur walked over hugging her as well. Then bilbo inched over, Rina giggled and grabbed onto him to hug him.

"Be safe Bilbo."

"I will, take care of yourself." She watched them all leave as she stood there looking out from the balcony. _I hope I will see you all very soon._


	2. Chapter 2

Through the days Rina explored Rivendell, stopping and talking with the elves. Her wounds eventually healed and soon was feeling up to adventuring but Gandalf would still not let her leave, "Its been a week! How do we know they're alright?"

"My dear Rina they are alright."

"I'm going crazy, I need to leave here..." She sat down.

"I have a feeling...we'll be needed soon."

"A feeling?" We should leave now!"

Gandalf looked at Rina, "You haven't changed one bit." Rina smiled, "Its your fault."

"Goodness gracious."

Rina walked to the bed and picked up her mothers sword.

"Come, let us go." Rina followed Gandalf out of Rivendell.

"I wanted to know something Gandalf."

"Yes."

"You had something wrapped up in a cloth, what was it?"

Gandalf seemed hesitant with his answer, but still spoke, "A relic of Mordor, the morgul blade."

_"Mordor..."_

_"What's that daddy?" she heard her father whispering to himself. _

_"Its nothing."_

_"Don't lie daddy! Because you know you can't!" _

_"The battle against Sauron was not easy..." he seemed distraught._

_"Who's Saoran?" _

_"It doesn't matter. Now come eat dinner." _

Rina looked at Gandalf, "The morgul blade?"

"Made for the witch king of Angmar...and buried with him." Rina stopped walking, "I'm sorry, did you say it was buried with him?"

"Yes, in a tomb so dark...That it would never come to light."

"Gandalf...Is something going to happen to Middle Earth?"

Gandalf didn't answer, her heart was beating hard in her chest. She was scared, she wasn't going to lie.

"How did... You come by it then...If it was buried. Did someone steal it from the tomb?"

Gandalf looked at Rina, "No...for a powerful spell lies over those tombs and they cannot be opened." Rina looked up at Gandalf but she didn't know what to say, for fear had wracked her body. Did the black rider in the woods have something to do with this?

"Do not let it worry you... Come we must find the Dwarves." _Do not let it worry me...Oh Gandalf...why aren't you? _

"Do you know where they are?"

"Of course I do, I'm Gandalf. They should be very upset if I could not find them."

"Where are they, if you know."

"In the mountain, but they are not alone...Come quickly!"

Rina groaned and ran with Gandalf, through forests and rocky terrains. Then Gandalf stopped, "We won't make it in time..."

_"Gandalf... The mountains aren't safe. Though I do not condone this quest, you must leave here soon or else the dwarves will be in great danger by the next full moon." _

"Grab on."

"To what?" Rina looked at him confused.

Gandalf handed her the rope tied around his waist. Rina wasn't sure what Gandalf did, but she closed her eyes. And there was a blinding flash of light, when she opened her them she saw a bunch of Goblins and the dwarves, "Take up arms and fight..." He looked at the lot of them, "Fight!" he yelled.

Rina pulled out her sword and watched everyone pick up their weapons to fight off the goblins. Rina begins to run with them through the mountain, killing the goblins. The dwarves worked together knocking the goblins off the bridges and ran through the small caverns. Rina ran ahead, taking out the goblins that she could. The dwarves followed Gandalf, "Were running out of space Gandalf!"

"Keep going!"

They keep running till their path is blocked by the Goblin King, " "You thought you could get rid of me that easily, what are you going to do now?"

"Ew..." Rina shivered.

"What did you say, A woman in the company of dwarves, how strange..."

"That's what you find strange?" Rina rolled her eyes. Gandalf walked up to the goblin king and poked him in the eye and slashed his stomach.

"That'll do it." He nodded. Then Gandalf slashed his neck causing him to fall off.

Rina felt the wood creak, "That...doesn't sound good."

Then the sound of wood broke and they began to fall. Rina screamed feeling her body fall, the sound of dwarves yelling could be heard echoing in the mountain. Rina closed her eyes waiting for it to stop, finally the wreckage reached the bottom, Rina crawled out groaning, Bofur sighed, "Well that could have been worse."

The sound of a crunch could be heard as the dead goblin kings body fell on them, all the dwarves groaned.

"You've got to be joking me..." Dwalin moaned. Kili looked up, "Gandalf! There's too many of them!"

"Only one thing will save us, daylight! Move!" Rina helped the dwarves get out of the wreckage and then followed through the cavern. They eventually reached the outdoors and ran down the hill as fast as they could. Rina stopped catching her breath, Bofur walked over and hugged her, "Its good to see you lass."

"You too." She smiled.

"Where's Bilbo?" Gandalf looked at them.

"Dori was the last to see him,"

"Hey don't blame me."

"When did you last see him?" Rina walked away from them to let them talk it out.

Rina went to lean against a tree when she bumped into something, Rina jumped she pressed her hands forward to feel, _A coat? Is someone standing here?_

Rina jumped when she saw Bilbo appear, he looked her with angry tears in his eyes. "Bilbo..."

"I don't know...why I came back." Rina walked over and hugged him, "Lets go."

"Bilbo!" Kili yelled out.

"How did you get past the Goblins?" Fili asked.

"Why does it matter, he's back."

"It matters to me...why did you come back?" Thorin looked at Bilbo. Rina walked over to Fili and Kili, "This day couldn't get any worse."

"Don't say that, how are your wounds?" Fili smiled placing a hand on her side.

Suddenly a loud noise could be heard coming towards them, "Run to the cliffs!" Rina began to run with the others, jumping off rocks and climbing into the trees, "Gandalf, there are Warg scouts approaching fast." Rina ran through the trees. She jumped down onto the ground, "Rina! Get into a tree now!" Gandalf yelled at her.

"Get everyone to safety!"

"You stubborn elf!" Gandalf grabbed onto Rina and threw her into the tree with Thorin. Rina climbed up near Thorin and Balin, she watched the Orcs approach on Warg scouts. Azog approached on a white Warg, his left eye patched up. He growled, _"I smell fear, just like when I killed Thror. Thorin son of Thrain."_

"It cannot be..." Thorin gripped onto the branch. Azog looked up seeing Rina, _"For now, I want the elf, bring me the Daughter of Frein..." _Rina left the tree jumping to the other ones, the others followed as well. Then Rina reached the end, she gasped seeing the fall from the cliff. The tree shook as everyone piled on it. "Gandalf! This is a bit of a problem!" Rina yelled.

Gandalf dropped down a pine cone on fire, "Fili, Bilbo." he dropped more down to the dwarves, Rina blew on hers causing it to light on fire. They all threw the cones lighting a blocking wall of fire for the Wargs. Rina's heart beat fast as she felt the tree start to fall off the cliff, the roots barely holding onto the earth. Rina held onto the branches, _"Come Daughter of Frein... Your blood boils for revenge of your mother..." _Rina looked over seeing Azog stand there, Rina pulled herself up and walked off the tree with her sword drawn, she stood still her eyes burning with anger.

"Come and get me." Azog roared and approached her at fast speeds. His weapon clashed against hers causing her to fly back onto the ground with a thud. Rina groaned and shot back up grabbing her mothers sword. Azog charged at her again, this time hitting her sword out of her hand and over the cliff. Azogs club slammed into her side, Rina screamed out in pain.

_"I will make you pain last longer than your mothers..." _Azog smiled as he approached her.

Rina looked to see Dori and Ori fall, "In your dreams..." She turned running towards the fallen tree, she ran jumping off the cliff. The others screamed at her as she fell. Rina closed her eyes and landed on something hard but felt soft against her hands. _I'm...alive. Well I was expecting that to go a lot worse, Gandalf must have called the eagles. _

But Rina saw Thorin run at Azog and get taken down. She watched in horror as an Orc approached him, his sword drawn ready to kill.

"Thorin!" Rina screamed out, but then she saw Bilbo running at the orc and tackling him. His sword stabbing into the Orc, the sound of an eagles call sounded through the skies, grabbing onto everyone and then picking up Thorin. Rina closed her eyes resting on the eagle, her side ached in pain and blood soaked her clothing. Rina cried softly, so much pain surged through her. When they found a place to land, Rina walked off and laid back down on the rock. Bilbo ran over to her, "Rina..."

"I-I'm fine...go check on Thorin..."

She did hear much after that, she heard yelling and Thorin looked angry. But then she saw him hug Bilbo, he pulled away from him smiling. Fili ran over to Rina, "Oh heavens..."

"I'm...fine really..."

"No you're not, your wound..." Rina smiled. Then she felt herself being lifted, "We'll check your wounds at the river." Fili held onto her tightly.

When they reached the bottom of the rock, Fili took her over to the river laying her down on her side, Thorin walked over and laid Rina's head in his lap.

Bofur and Bilbo sat near her.

Thorin growled, "What were you thinking, you could have gotten yourself killed!"

Rina nodded her head, "I know...I was just so angry."

"Anger is dangerous lass, what if we had lost you?"

"Bofur is right, we're not near the elves. There would be no way to save you."

Fili walked back over ripping her shirt, her side was bruised and there were a few gashes, blood soaked her skin. Fili picked her up again and took her into the river, letting the blood flow off her. Rina looked up at Fili and smiled, "You have a bad tendency of getting hurt don't you?"

Rina laughed softly, "Everyone falls down Fili..." She blushes seeing everyone in the water, "Are you wearing any clothes?"

"Nope, and you didn't notice when I picked you up." Fili let her stand on her feet, "Bofur, I'm going to clean myself, come watch her."

"Aye, Aye, laddy." Bofur walks over and grabs onto Rina to keep her from falling. She leaned against him her body shivering, "You're so warm...and so kind." She snuggled against his chest.

Bofur smiled, "I don't want anything to happen to you. I'm here for you lass."

"Thank you."

"I told you Bofur, you'll have to share!" he laughed and smiled, "Heard you the first time Fili!"

_"Gandalf...I'm scared."_

_He turned to look at her, "When I encountered that black rider...I wanted to tremble and cower for my life. The darkness felt so heavy and it weighted heavy on my heart. I fear there is a greater evil at work."_

_"Do not concern yourself with it Rina." _

_"I know my father didn't die of a sickness, he had a wound in his shoulder. It looked poisoned and his eyes, they were not normal."_

_"Rina..."_

_"You were the last to speak to him Gandalf, please...What happened?" he looked down at her. _

_"He went to Dol Guldur."_

_"I've...read of that place...but it's been abandoned for years." _

_"Rina, please this is such a grim topic for you-" Gandalf was kind, but she pushed him._

_"Gandalf...please I must know."_

_"They speak of Necromancer, your father left to seek this place out."_

_"Why?" _

_"That my dear, I do not know." _

_"Then what was the stab wound from..." _

_"The Morgul blade." _

Rina was brought back to reality as Bofur checked her wound, "Well it's clean, we'll have to wrap it up. But no more being reckless lass."

"Its so difficult, I'm used to running off and heading into trouble. Which is why I always made father angry." She smiles softly. "I never knew the truth about my mother dying, but now that I know...What can I possibly do."

Bofur kissed the top of her head.

"Keep your head up lass, revenge can be a deadly thing."

Rina listened to his beating heart, she blushed and shivered starting to feel cold.

"Lets get you out lass."

Bofur lifted Rina out of the water and laid her down. Fili got out and walked over with some wraps to bandage her up, "Its not as bad as last time but...you need to be careful."

"I know." Rina cringed as he wrapped her up.

"We'll set up camp for the night here." Thorin spoke for everyone to hear. Fili pulled away, "All fixed, so get some rest and don't over exert yourself." Fili winks at her as he leaves. Bofur sits down beside her, "Time for some food..."

"We don't really have any, it is wise to stay here?" Balin walked over to Thorin.

"Where do you purpose we find food?"

"I know of someone..." Gandalf walked over to the group, "However us seeing him all together could prove difficult."

"What do you mean?" Rina sat up.

"He's not very fond of company, especially in large groups."

"So then what do you recommend Gandalf?" Dwalin sounded annoyed.

"We go into the woods, and I'll whistle. When I do you come in pairs every 5 minutes."

"Sounds promising but his far away is he? The sun is setting and is it wise to see this person?" Thorin looks at Gandalf.

"I wouldn't say he is a person, his name is Beorn."

"Gandalf... I have trusted you with the hobbit, but you speak of someone that is not a person."

"Thorin Oakensheild, if you do not listen to me you will all starve. Now you can follow me or stay here."

Rina pushes herself up and walks over to Gandalf, "Well I'm starving."

"If we leave now we can make it before nightfall. If you all run." A groan all escaped their lips.

Bofur stood up, "Come lads! We can do it! For the good of food!"

Bombur nodded in agreement. In the end the dwarves, Bilbo and Rina all followed Gandalf into the woods.

They all moved at a quick pace, some more than others. They reached the outskirts of a field of bees, Rina clung to Fili.

"What's with all the bees?"

"Beorn loves his honey and cream." Gandalf smiled and when they reached a forest Gandalf stopped them all, "Now...I will be taking Bilbo with me, remember every five minutes two of you come when I whistle. Bombur you're fat enough for two."

Bombur grumbles and Rina sits down on the ground. They watched the two of them walk into the distance, Rina sat quietly not saying anything.

"Are you alright Lass?"

"Starting to miss my home...even though I burnt it down to the ground."

"You what!?"

"I wasn't planning on going back..." Bofur sat down beside her.

"Where are you planning on going?"

"Wherever my feet will take me..." Bofur patted her back. "You'll figure it out soon."

He stood up walking away to talk to the others. Fili walked over pulling her up on her feet. "Come with me." he whispered to her.

"Where? Will we hear Gandalf whistle?"

"Yes, don't worry."

Fili pulls Rina away from the group, "What do you want with me?"

She blushes as he pins her against a tree, his blue grey eyes staring at hers. He kisses her softly at first causing Rina to moan. She looks at him running her fingers through his beard, playing with his braids.

"Won't you stay with me?"

"What?" she blushes looking at him.

"When we've reclaimed Erebor back...won't you stay with me?"

"I-I had never thought about it..."

"Don't you have a dwarven woman waiting for you back under the Blue Mountain?" _Why would you ask him something like that?_

He chuckles and shakes his head, "I've had many women chase after me... But I only want you."

"Fili..."

"If you're thinking about Bofur then we can learn to share...I just don't want you to leave."

"Fili, I-" He kissed her deeply running his fingers through her hair and she groaned kissing him.

"Stay..."

"Let me think about it." she looked into his eyes and smiled, but his were clouded with lust and need. He kissed her deeply his tongue tasting her mouth, Rina could feel a bulge forming in his pants.

"Is there even time?"

"We'll make time..." he pressed against her, Rina was starting to feel uncomfortable her abdomen was starting to hurt. She blushed seeing Thorin approach. "Fili, go wait with the others, I must speak with Rina." Fili looked at Rina before sighing and leaving her alone with Thorin.

"You don't really need to speak with me do you?"

"You are not well, you do not sleep nor do you eat. What is troubling you?" Thorin walks over and grabs her chin making him look at her, "Is it your wound?"

"No."

"Look at me Rina." she looked her eyes staring down again hers, "Thorin." she whispered out. Then he groaned bending down and stealing her lips in a heated kiss. His arms crushed her against him, his kiss becoming more intense. He grabbed onto her pants, "Off now..."

"You shoo away your nephew to have sex with me?"

"I said off..." he growled but then touched her her tummy, "What's-"

Rina cried out, a jolt of pain ran through her. _Cramps...painful cramps..._

Thorin looked down, "You're bleeding..."

"W-what..." She fell down on the ground clenching her stomach. "N-no!" she cried out.

"Please not again..."

"Not what-" Thorin looked down at her.

Rina cried her pants getting soaked with Blood, "T-Thorin..." He got down on his knees, "Its okay Rina..." he held onto her tightly.

"I-its happening again...I-I'm losing the ba-" she screamed out in pain. Thorin picked her up taking her back to the others, Bofur and Fili get up.

"What's wrong with her?" Fili saw the blood, Thorin walked past everyone and headed toward Beorns place.

"Thorin!" Fili called out after him.

Rina cried into his shirt, her body trembled in his arms. "Hold on..." he walked with her towards the house, Gandalf greeted them, "Ah Thorin- what's going on here?"

"She's bleeding too much." he walks by Gandalf laying her on the floor. Everyone followed, but Beorn didn't look upset. Bilbo ran over, "What's wrong."

"She's having a miscarriage..." Thorin looked down at her, "Get me some hot water and a cloth."

Bilbo nodded, Fili sat near Thorin and Bofur sat with the others.

"I-it hurts!" Rina cried out curling into a ball on her side, Bilbo came back with the hot water and the cloth. Thorin laid Rina on her back, "Rina."

But she laid there and cried. Thorin cleaned her up the best he could, Bilbo sat with Rina patting her forehead with a cloth. Rina reached up and grabbed onto Bilbos hand squeezing it tightly.

"Don't leave me." her voice whimpered out.

"I won't."

Rina sobbed quietly, she couldn't believe it happened...again.

Thorin walked back over to the others, with Fili following, "Did you know she was pregnant!?" he whipped around on Fili.

"What! Don't blame me. You're just as responsible!" Fili snapped back.

"Enough lads, we will never know who's child it was and there's no sense in fighting..." Bofur looks over at Rina.

"You've already caused her enough pain uncle!"

"I didn't know!" he yelled at Fili grabbing him by the cuff. Kili stands up walking over to sit with Rina and Bilbo, Thorin let go of Fili.

"Enough!" Rina's voice was strong but was breaking, Thorin looked seeing her walk over, her face stained with tears and her eyes red, "T-there's no point in getting mad...whats done is done..." Rina crunched over in pain and Bilbo ran over.

"Just stop..." A few more tears ran down her face. Thorin watched her, she held tightly onto Bilbo. Rina whispered something to Bilbo, he ran and came back with a small vial, "What is that?" Thorin looked at the small vial containing liquid.

"This...will permanently stop me from having children, but it's-" she covered her mouth, "Its not like I can carry a child full term..."

"So if you drink this...then you can never have children." Thorin looked concerned.

"Yes." she opened the vial taking the dose. Rina dropped the empty vial on the ground, she looked up at Thorin. Her nails digging into the wood, Rina cried out again clenching onto her stomach. Kili ran over and held onto her taking her back to her bed roll.

Bofur stood up walking over to Rina and sitting down with her. Thorin watched him, a few tears slid down Bofurs face.

"It could have been his...or mine for that matter uncle." Fili looked at Thorin. "This is the second child she's lost."

Rina touched his hand, holding onto it. Thorin walked away leaving the room. He walked through the wooden halls avoiding the outdoors, he should have known something was up when Geilern came to him in the Blue Mountain months later.

_"Ah, Geilern. How nice to see you-"_

_"I'm here on behave of one whom I love." His expression was distraught and pained. _

_"Rina..." _

_"How dare you." He went to lung forward but Bofur stopped him. His voice was filled with anger, "I offer you into my home, offer you a job and you hurt my daughter without a word of goodbye!" _

_Thorin looked at Geilern, he must have found out his daughter wasn't a virgin anymore._

_"Your daughter wanted something and she took it. It's not my fault she was a panting mess under my gaze." Geilern growled but it looked like he had more to say but stopped himself. _

_"Then...there is no reason for you to know." he whispered to himself. Geilern glared at Thorin before leaving. _

_"What was that all about laddie?" Balin walks over to Thorin, "Just an angry father, who won't be able to marry off his daughter." he nodded. And the other dwarves looked at him, Bofur shook his head at Thorin before leaving the room. _

"Bofur..." he whispers, he walks back into the main room, Bofur stood near the fireplace, Thorin walks over to him. "You knew!"

"Pardon?" Bofur looked a little confused.

"When Geilern came to the mountain, you knew why he was there!"

Bofur took a puff of his pipe. "Aye, I knew laddie. When I went looking for you there, I ran into Rina. She burst out into tears telling me."

"And you didn't say anything to me!?" Thorin yelled at him.

"All you had to do was go say goodbye and you would have found out." Bofur took another puff and left walking back over to Rina.

Rina pushed herself up, and turned to look at Thorin, "Father...came to see you?"

"Yes..." Thorin looked ashamed.

"What did you say to him? I couldn't calm him down for half the day."

"It does not matter now." he looked away from her. Rina sighed holding onto Bilbos hand.

"Are you alright?"

"Its getting better..." She slightly smiled at Bilbo, Rina saw Bofur sit down beside her.

"Get some rest guys, really...I'm fine."

"You're not lass." Bofur expression was heart breaking.

"Please I'd feel much better if you..." She took a minute to breathe through her cramps, "If you went and had some rest." she grabbed onto Bofur's hand squeezing it. "Please."

"Alright lass." Bofur smiled standing up and leaving the room.

Bilbo looked at Rina, "If you need me...please don't hesitate to call."

Rina nodded pulling Bilbo to give him a hug. He stood up leaving her alone with Kili, Rina looked at him but Kili looked upset and angry.

"There's...no way it was Bofurs or Fili's. It's been longer than that."

"Kili..."

"Don't." he snapped.

He stood up quickly leaving Rina alone. She gripped onto the blanket staring into the dark void and she cried silently into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Rina, Rina come here.." She comes running around the corner, "Yes father?" _

_"Come here, I want to give you something."_

_"What is it?" She walks over. Rina watched her father pull out a sword and hand it over. _

_"I think it's time I gave you this."_

_"Oh father... I-I can't take that, I've never used a sword in my life." _

_"And I hope you never have too, but if you do remember this...True courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one." _

_"Father..."_

_"Your mother... Would be so proud of you Rina. Please don't ever forget that." Rina placed the sword down and hugged her father tightly. "I love you."_

_"And I you Rina." _

_"Father!" Rina rushes over her father walking slowly towards the house, his hand gripping his shoulder. _

_"Oh father what happened!" She grabs onto him, "Don't... He growled out._

_"F-father?" _

_"Don't touch me!" He yelled out, slapping her hand away. Rina backed away looking at his eyes. They're so... Red, and the color... Isn't green anymore it's... Fading. _

_"Father..." _

_He looked at Rina for a moment, "R-Rina?" _

_"What..." She ran over seeing her father faint onto the ground, "Father!" She brought him inside and laid him on his bed. _

_"I-I am ill Rina."_

_"How?" Her voice shook with fear. _

_"You must-don't ever- Dol Guldur." Dol Guldur? What is that?_

_"Father please... You're not making any sense." _

_"Evil lurks there Rina..." _

"Father..." her voice whispered out in the darkness. Rina laid there staring out, listening to the silence that took the room. Sleep would not come to her, she wanted to know what had upset Kili so much. When she sat up, she cringed a little at the pain. But stood up, she counted the sleeping bodies on the ground.

Seems to be one short...Rina snuck by everyone and wandered down the halls. She looked high and low till she saw a figure sitting near a window staring out.

Rina walked up to him slowly, "Shouldn't...you be sleeping?"

"I couldn't, it's lonely sleeping in the corner."

"Everyone is giving you space." His voice sounded broken, "You've had a hard day."

Rina sighed, "Yes it's been a hard day but..." Kili turned to look at her.

"I don't want to be alone."

"I understand." He smiled sadly.

"What is wrong?"

Kili shook his head, "Its nothing."

"You're just as bad as me, what's wrong?" She looked at him.

"It is nothing." His voice was becoming angry.

"Because that's sounds like the voice of someone who isn't upset about something."

"Rina, please. I'm asking you to drop it."

"You left feeling angry. Please Kili." She lightly placed her hand on his arm and he growled grabbing onto her tightly and shoving her against the wall.

"You want to know what's wrong!?" He nearly screamed at her.

"Kili-"

"What's wrong is the fact that, there's no way it was Filis or Bofurs child. It may have been Thorins, but there's a higher chance that it was could have been my little boy!" His voice was cracking. "I could have been a father... The thought was exciting, having my own child but it's my fault..."

"What- no Kili.. Why would you think such a thing?"

"If I had protected you better then... Maybe. Maybe everything would have been alright." Rina placed her hand on his face, "Oh Kili... This isn't your fault... I just-" she paused for a moment, "Cant carry a child full term." Her voice was a sad whisper.

"I was selfish... I shouldn't have, brought such a burden upon you."

Kili leaned against her as he cried softly into her neck. She stood there with him for a long while, hugging him and rubbing his back. His body shook in her arms, "Kili... It's alright."Rina touched his face wiping the tears away from his eyes. "Please do not be sad..."

He looked down at her leaning his face into her hand, Rina blushed looking at him.

"Rina." Kili bends down kissing her lips softly and tenderly, his hands cupping her face as she moans lightly against him.

"Rina, I love you, I-" a noise catches his attention as he pulls away, "Uncle..."

"Such bold words nephew, is it wise to speak them?" Thorins voice was beyond cold.

"Should you be treating me otherwise Uncle? Or is it jealousy that seals venom in your voice." Rina stayed silent not looking at either of them.

"Jealousy? You are young and no nothing about love." Kili looked at Thorin.

"And I suppose you'd like to tell me what love is Uncle? Is love taking someone's virginity and not saying goodbye to them? Is love claiming someone, because you cannot stand that person being with someone else! Please tell me what you know, though I follow you and would like nothing more than for you to be King, you will not lecture me on love when you've let it slip by you far too many times." Rina did love Thorin at one point but she couldn't bare to do it again, her heart was torn and maybe it was her fault for not saying anything before he left... But when he didn't come to say goodbye, she had lost all hope of him loving her. Rina closed her eyes a few tears sliding down her face, Thorin looked at her.

"I-I did love you Thorin... I should have said something before you left. I waited... And waited. But you never came by..." Rina sighed sadly, "But now it's too late, and the thought of loving you brings a heavy weight on my heart Thorin. I could never love you again." She looked at him, his face was stone from emotion. Rina for a moment couldn't help but remember and for a moment she saw it in his eyes too.

_Rina watched as the others sat around talking and chatting, Thorin got up making his way towards her. _

_"Come." He extended a hand out to her._

_"Where?" She was reluctant to take it but after a moment she gave in grabbing onto his hand. He pulled her up dragging her into the forest and blind folded her._

_"W-what are you doing?" _

_"It's a surprise." She groaned holding onto his hand as they walked and walked, "Are you planning on leaving me on the middle of the forest?" she giggled at the thought._

_"No you silly elf, stop being so paranoid." _

_"You're the one that said you hate elves..." _

_The sound of running water could be heard but she remained blindfolded. _

_"Okay...open." _

_Rina smiled a little taking off her blindfold, she stared at the beauty. Running water fall a dark cave behind it and a river covered in flowers, the flow of the river traveling for miles. _

_"Oh Thorin... It's so beautiful." She smiled looking at him and he smiled not moving to touch her. _

_"I'm glad you like it and you're beautiful when you smile." Rina blushed looking at him and stayed silent. Her heart was beating fast in her chest, and her emotions were almost threatening to show. _

_"We should go back..." She looked away from him and she knew a part of him knew that she was upset. Then the sound of thunder rumbled through the skies and torrents of rain began to pour on the both of them, "Quickly get into the cave!" _

_Rina nods walking over and then she hears his voice, "Why?" she stops just outside the entrance and turned to face him, her clothes were soaked and sticking to her skin. Thorins hair was long and drenched, "Why didn't you write me?" _

_Rina looked at him her heart was pained and broken then she spoke, "I wrote you...I wrote you everyday for a year..." _

_"You wrote me?" He seemed shocked._

_"Why did your highness not have time for mail?" Rinas voice was bitter and cold. _

_"Rina..." _

_"It wasn't over for me!" She paused feeling the warm tears slide down her cheek, "Why didn't you come and say goodbye, I waited for you for 6 years and now it's too late..." _

_Thorin looked at her, "It wasn't over...And there's no way in Durins name that it's still over." He walked forward grabbing onto her and kissing her deeply, Rina gasped against his mouth. Thorin lifted her up walking toward the cave and taking her out of the rain. He slammed her body against the wall and began peeling at her clothes. Rina whimpered as his lips crashed down onto hers, "Thorin..." She moaned against his lips as she felt her body being moved down to the ground. Thorin peeled off her pants and threw them to the side, his lips crashed down onto her again as he fiddled with his pants pulling his cock out. _

_"You're mine..." He rubbed the tip against her slit before he pushed forward into her tight entrance. Rina cried out as she felt him fill her to the hilt._

_"T-Thorin..." His thrusts were desperate as he pressed close to her and dug his fingers into her hips. _

_"Rina..." _

Thorin looked at her and she knew he remembered..."I'm sorry, that I have made you feel this way. But just know, that I do love you and I always will." Thorin left leaving Rina and Kili standing in the darkness, He looked down at Rina, it looked like someone had came and slapped her across the face. Kili hugged her tightly as a sob erupted from her throat.

"It's alright, everything is going to be okay Rina." Kili stroked her hair as she leaned into his chest.

"I-it's so painful hearing that... I never knew that and h-he just goes ahead and says that to me!"

Kili cups her face making her look at him, "I love you... Is that not enough?"

Rina grabs onto his hands and places them on her heart, "Can you mend my broken heart?"

"I can try Rina." He smiles kissing her softly, "Come lets go to bed."

"Don't you share a bedroll with Fili?"

"He won't mind, I'm more than sure about that." Rina walks with him holding onto his hand as he walks. When they reach Fili, Kili opens the covers letting Rina climb in.

"Kili?" He says groggily.

"Yes and Rina." He slips in behind her.

"Oh." He opens his eyes a little and smiles at her. "Are you alright?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Fili nods as both him and Kili cuddle against her. Rina lays awake for a long time before finally letting sleep take her.

When Kili wakes up he sees his brothers face but no sign of Rina.

"Fili!" He hoofs him in the leg.

"What in the name of Durin!?" He opens his eyes, "What?"

"Where's Rina?" Kili sits up looking around the room.

"I don't know she was right beside me when I went to sleep." Kili stood up walking into the halls to the other room, he sees most of the dwarves sitting around a table, "Where's Rina?"

"Oh, she's sitting outside with Ori." Bofur smiled but Dwalin didn't look to pleased. "Aye, he's drawing, and she wanted to see the garden." Dwalins voice sounded a bit annoyed.

"What's wrong with you?" Kili looked at Dwalin.

"It's none of your concern laddie." He stood up walking by him as Kili continued to find his way outside. The sun was high in the sky and the day was beautiful, Kili heard the sound of laughter, "You cannot be serious!?"

"I-Im very serious..." Kili walked over to a secluded area, Rina and Ori were sitting on a log near a pond covered in flowers.

"You really like him? He doesn't seem like the type that would... Um... Swing that way?"

"I know, I haven't told him yet."

Rina smiles."You should."

Ori looks down at his hands. Kili walks over slowly, but Dwalin walks by him first, "Ori." Dwalins voice was harsh.

Ori flinched at his tone, "Y-yes?"

"You'd better come eat before Bombur gets it all." He glares at Rina for a moment, Ori nods getting up and walking over to Dwalin before following him inside. Kili walks over and sits down beside Rina.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Well much better than the night before." She smiles at him and sees him gleaming at her. "What?"

"You're smiling."

"I'm aware of that Kili. What you said to me last night is sinking in now. I'm still a little upset with Thorin but there is nothing for me to do but move on and get past it."

"Can you?" Kili grabbed onto her hand.

Rina fell silent for a moment, "Im really hurt Kili, it will take some time."

Kili smiled holding onto her hand tightly.

"So... Fili has asked me to stay when Erebor has been reclaimed."

"Did he now?"

"Yes." Rina blushes, "He keeps telling Bofur they'd have to share me but... I don't think that will go over well."

"I don't mind sharing you with Fili... I just think Bofur wants you to stay. You don't have anywhere to go, but I'm not sure about Uncle."

"You think... He'd tell me to leave?"

"I don't know Rina." Kili stood up pulling Rina up with him, "Lets get some food before Bombur eats it all." Rina smiled walking with Kili into Beorns house.

When Rina walked in with Kili, Thorin shot his nephew a

look of hate and then looked at Rina, his features didn't change but his eyes looked tired and sad. She looked away from his gaze as she sat down at the table. Kili and her managed to get some food in their stomachs, "Where's Beorn?"

"No one knows, he hasn't returned home since he left last night." Thorin looked at her.

Rina blushed and continued to eat. "How is your pain?"

"Oh- it's gone, well it's not as bad as last night but I'll be fine." Rina smiled at Thorin and to her amazement her returned a smile.

Through out the day the dwarves lounged, being served on by animals and still Beorn had not returned. Rina spent some of her day with Kili and then went to bug Dwalin about something.

"Dwalin, just the man I wanted to see."

He looked up at her, his gaze was most unwelcome. "Aye, what do you want?"

"Have I offended you? Because, you seem to be short with me."

"It is something that you would not understand Lass."

"Try me." She looks seeing Dwalins gaze travel over to Ori sitting beside Bofur and Fili.

"It seems Ori has your attention more than I do."

Dwalin grumbled standing up and stomping over to Ori and pulled him up. Rina watched for a moment as Dwalins lips crashed down onto Ori's, a few gasped while others stared in shock. Dwalin pulled away glaring at Rina before leaving the room. Ori looked confused as he touched his lips. Rinas cheeks were red and warm, "Oh my..." Bofur looked just as shocked.

Ori stood there but then sat down and covered his face, his shoulders slouched and shook a bit. Rina ran over and knelt in front of him, "Ori?"

But he didn't move, Rina nudged him a bit. Then all she said was "Honor, loyalty and a willing heart. He will ask no more than that." Ori looked at Rina and then he stood up and left the room. She stood up and looked over at Kili as Gandalf came wandering into the room.

"Ah, it's good to see everyone awake."

"Good morning Gandalf!" Rina smiled.

"It's good to you smiling again Rina."

She nodded, "Yes it is." Rina decided to go check up on Ori and left the room. She traveled down the halls trying to figure out where Ori went, then she blushed and covered her eyes, "Oh my..." She squeaked out, "I-I'm sorry...I um-leaving..." Rina ran down the hallway. She giggled as she reached the end of the hall.

"Is Ori alright lass?" Bofur walked over.

"Oh... I think he's more than alright." Rina laughed softly her cheeks red and burning.

"Maybe I should go check-" Rina grabbed onto Bofur's arm, "I think you really shouldn't. He needs to be... Alone."

"Okay lass, if you say so." She smiles walking with Bofur back out to the group.

They stay at Beorns for the next few days waiting for him to return, finally in the morning of the 4th day Beorn returns. He lends them some of his ponies for the journey ahead.

"I swear that the ponies will be returned to you." Thorin says to Beorn just as they leave his place and begin to travel again. The day drags on and Rina nearly finds herself falling asleep on her pony. They reach a place to camp and set up for the night and everyone relishes over the fact that they once again have food to cook. Rina sits down and closes her eyes relaxing her body. Oin and Gloin begin making a fire, while Bombur makes some food. Rina passes out for some time before she feels her body being shook, she opens her eyes slowly.

"Kili?"

"Yes, you should eat some food, here." Her hands her a bowl of stew.

"Thank you." She smiles and eats.

During the night as everyone lay asleep, Rina finally succumbed to the night.

_"Rina..." A voice whispered in the darkness. Rinas eyes shot open as she sat up, looking around. _

_"Rina..." She stood up walking towards the sound, "Hello?" She whispered out quietly. _

_"Come to me Rina... Don't you want to see your mother?" Rina stopped dead in her tracks. She stood outside a darkened forest, Rinas eyes darted around looking for the sign of someone, anyone... Even when she turned to look back at the camp. Everyone was gone..._

_"Hello!?" She yelled out. _

_Then a shadowy hand grazed her cheek, causing pain, "Rina... Come to me..." She turned and looked into a dark void, her screams echoing through the night sky_.

"Rina!" She shot up backing away from Kili, "Don't!" She cowered as she huddled in a ball.

"Rina... It's me, Kili..." He bent down in front of her, "The one who loves you."

Rina looked up slowly, tears cascaded down her cheek.

"T-there was someone here... In the forest, a dark shadow... It kept calling to me... Beckoning me."

"It was just a drea-" Kili reached out to touch her cheek, "What happened to your cheek?"

"What-" she reached up and touched her cheek feeling a cut. Rinas eyes widened, "I-it's where it grazed my cheek, in my dream..."

Bofur and Fili both looked at each other but the upsetting face came from Gandalf. She looked at him for a quick moment, but then thought nothing of it afterwards.

"Come." Kili grabbed onto her hands pulling her up, "lets get some food." But Rina didn't budge, she stood still.

"It... Wasn't a dream... It was real."

"Rina please..."

"No!" She pulled away roughly and walked away from the camp. "This cannot be..." She shook as she fell to the ground.

"Rina..."

_No... _

"Rina?" She looked up to see Thorin as he reached down and pulled her up.

"I'm... scared Thorin." He looked at her, his eyes trailing her features. His grip on her arm was tight almost painful, Rina cringed trying to pull away from him.

"Thorin... What are you doing?" She looks up at him.

He bends down his eyes piercing hers. Then she hears someone calling her and turns to look.

"Rina? Kili how could you lose her!"

"I didn't uncle! She wanted to be alone!"

_Uncle..._Her eyes widened and shook with fear. _That's Thorin calling me... Then.. Who is..._

Her head turned slowly to look back.

_"Don't you want to be with your father again?" _The voice whispered.

_"Kiss me... And I'll make it happen."_ Rina was frozen with fear, her voice squeaked as she tried to speak. Then blood curdling screams could be heard, an arrow shot causing the figure to disappear.

"Rina?" She looked at Kili and then she grabbed his vest pulling him close. But there was fear in her as she held onto him. Kili blushed but held her there, "What in Durins name is going on?" Gandalf walked over to Rina.

"I thought you weren't going to force yourself on Rina again!" Fili looked at Thorin.

"I didn't, I swear!" Thorin looked at Fili.

"He's telling the truth laddie... Thorin was with us when we went looking for her." Balin patted Filis shoulder.

"Then... Who was that?" Kili looked at Gandalf as he walked over to Rina.

"Rina." she looked at Gandalf.

"You must promise me, that you will not go to Dol Guldur..."

"Why Gandalf?" His eyes showed concern and a flash of fear. "You must not go...it will do you no good trying to find out what's there..."

_"The green wood is sick Gandalf. A darkness has fallen over it, nothing grows anymore. At least nothing good. The air is fowl with decay, the worst are the webs."_

_"Web's, what do you mean?" he turns to look at Radaghast._

_"Spiders Gandalf, giant ones. Some kind of spawn of hongoliant, for I'm not a wizard. I followed their trail...they came from Dol Guldur." Gandalf turned away again smoking his pipe but then turned to look at him again. _

_"Hm...Dol Guldur, but the old fortress is abandoned."_

_"No Gandalf...tis not." he paused for a moment. "A dark power dwells in there, such as I never felt before. It is the shadow of an ancient horror, one that can summon the spirits of the dead." _

_"I saw him Gandalf from out of the darkness. A necromancer have come." he jumped looking at Gandalf. "Sorry..." _

_"Now a necromancer, are you sure?" _

_Gandalf watched Radagast pull out a blanketed object from his robes, he grabbed it from him to look at it. _

_"That is not, from the world of the living." _

"Gandalf?" Rina looked at him.

"Just don't Rina, nothing good waits for you there."

Rina nodded her head and they all headed to camp to get their things and travel some more.

Rina got on her pony and they all headed out. It took a few more days but eventually they reached their destination, "Welcome to Mirkwood."

Rina rolled her eyes at Gandalf, "Don't need to sound so cheery. I mean we all have to go through the forest don't we?" She turned to look up at Gandalf and he had a look on his face, a face that was unsure.

"Don't...we?" Her voice was unsure as well.

"Well the word we is a bit strong for this topic."

"And what do you mean by that Gandalf?" Thorin got off his pony and walked over as Gandalf held onto the reins tightly. Rina got off her pony walking over to Gandalf and he coughed a few times taking a puff of his pipe.

"Now you must keep your word and return the ponies."

"He's avoiding the question!" Ori pointed out.

"I must warn you all, if you do not keep your promise Beorn will become your enemy and he is not an enemy you would like to have."

Thorin looked at Gandalf, "So then, what about your horse? Surely you must return that as well!"

"Oh I will be Thorin Oakenshield."

"How will you know that the horse and ponies will make it back?" Thorins voice was sounding annoyed.

"Because I am taking it back myself Thorin." The group went quiet looking amongst each other.

"What in Aulë? You must be joking!" Fili walked over to Gandalf as well.

"I have business to attend to in the south and I have delayed it for far too long!" He looked down at all the dwarves.

"Gandalf we will die without you!" They all groaned.

"You have Bilbo and Rina, and I have no doubt your leader will keep you alive." He smiles at the lot of them.

"If your business is so important than stop talking and leave." Some of the dwarves grumbled out.

Gandalf nodded taking the horse and the ponies with him, "Remember, stay together and don't leave the path!" He yelled out as his figure faded in the distance. Rina sighed, we're dead...

They all stared at the opening of Mirkwood and then slowly made their way into the forest. As they walked further into the forest, the sky was blotted out and the wind ceased to exist. Rina walked quietly beside Fili and Kili and at some points Kili leaned over and whispered sweet things in her ear.

"You're too quiet Rina, normally you're really chatty."

"I- got some stuff on my mind..." She looked over at Thorin for a quick second, Kili watched her eyes and grabbed onto her hand stopping her from walking.

"Is it... What he said to you? Is it still bothering you?"

"A little." She said in a small voice.

"Is there a problem dear nephew?" Thorins voice rang through her ears.

"No, just making sure everything is alright." Kili smiled kissing her deeply. Rina could feel Thorins gaze piercing her mind. She blushed and pulled away as they continued to walk through the woods.

Hours and hours went by...

"I'm starting to miss the feel of the wind on my face..." Thorin groaned out. Rina watched as everyone stopped and Thorin leaned against a tree.

"It's getting late everyone. Stay together... I do not know what awaits us in the night..."

Balin walks over to Thorin, "are you sure that's what we should do laddie?"

"It's our only option, the forest will get dark...Bilbo you will take first watch." Bilbo groans and finds a place to sit.

"How dark?" Ori asks.

There was no need to ask... For when nightfall came they could barely see anything in front of their noses. Rina leaned against Kili and Fili cuddling close, "I can't see a bloody thing!" Rina whispered out, "except for eyes..." Kili grabs onto Rinas side and slides his hand downward, Rina gasps and moans lightly, "W-what are you doing!?"

"I've missed you... It's been a while since I've had you." Kili whispers, Rina blushes and feels another hand cupping her breast.

"Yes... It's been such a long time..." Fili breathed against her neck.

"Oh my..." She felt the both of them press against her, Kilis lips pressed against her ear and Filis hand began massaging and kneading her breast.

"Surely you must be pent up..." Fili whispered in her ear.

"I-I am but... I don't think it's a good idea yet..." Kili stopped and removed his hand his face cuddling into her neck.

"Sorry.." He whispered.

"Sorry..." She heard Fili say as he kissed her cheek and cuddled against her.

"H-hey!? Who's laying on my legs!" Rina tries to move them but is stopped by resistance.

"Sorry Lass, I can't see a bloody thing!" Bofur sighed.

"It's okay, no worries Bofur. But if I kick you don't blame me." But the. She felt him move and saw two gleaming eyes looking at her, she blushes and reaches out her hand immediately hitting his face, "B-Bofur?"

"Aye?"

"You're... Really close..." Rina blushes as she grabs his moustache and rubs the texture between her fingers.

"Just wanted a good night kiss..." She feels his warm breathe before his lips cover hers.

Bofur pulls away and gets up going somewhere.

Rina lays there for a bit before she closes her eyes and letting sleep over come her.

The next morning Rina is awoken by Bofur, "lass, lass... It's time to get up."

Rina groaned pushing herself up. "Bofur?"

"Aye,"

"Where's Fili and Kili?"

"Thorin is talking to them." Bofur helps Rina up and walks with her to the others.

Rina is quiet as her mind wanders and thinks. _I know Gandalf told me not to go...but I want to know what happened to my father. I have to find out. _

Rina gets pulled out of her thoughts feeling Kili touch her hand, "Rina."

"Yes?" she whispers quietly.

"I won't let anything hurt you. I promise."

"How can you promise something like that Kili?"

"I-well..."

"The thing is...you can't." Kili frowns a little and leaves Rina alone with her thoughts. She sighs running behind him and grabbing his hand, "I'm sorry...I'm just scared Kili. I didn't mean to sound so cruel."

He stopped and turned to face her, "I am scared as well Rina...I worry for you."

She smiled walking close to him as they traveled through the forest, the nights getting darker each time.

"I hate how dark it gets at night time." Rina snuggled against Kili and then found herself falling asleep a lot quicker than usual. But still, she could not shake the feeling like she was being watched.

**AN: I hope you enjoy, sorry it's not too long. Going through a rough break up at the moment. So I'll work on chapter 4 as soon as I can. :) Thank you for reading, really helps with the support.**


	4. Chapter 4

_The sound of twigs crunched beneath Rinas feet as she walked through the forest. As she walked the sight of a tall stone ruins could be seen and as she moved forward her heart became heavy. "Dol Guldur." She whispered. _

_"Rina..."_

_A voice that sounded familiar echoed through her ears, she turned seeing Galadriel standing, a white glow emanating from her._

_"Rina, why do you seek answers? It is better to leave the past where it is." Her ghostly voice spoke softly towards Rina._

_She stopped and clenched her fists, "You do not understand... I need to know, I want to know why my father came back the way he did!" _

_"Rina, you've seen the evil and I know you feel it."_

_"It's pulling at my heart and it's tearing apart my mind. I'm scared Ill become bitter and push all those I care about away." Rina pauses for a moment looking into Galadriels piercing eyes, "I might find what I'm looking for if I go in there."_

_"And what Daughter of Frein will you do if you cannot find the answer you seek? Will you lose your life... Lose the ones you love and fall into the darkness." _

_"I must-"_

_"You are only giving the darkness what it wants..." Rina looks away from Galadriel, "And it wants you." _

_Rina looks up at Galadriel and blinks seeing no one there, she walks forward the sound of her shoes now hitting a stone bridge. Her footsteps felt heavy and as she proceeded forward her heart beat slower and slower. _

_I must know what happened.. I must find out..._

_Her footsteps sounded heavy against the stone as she walked along the bridge taking her into Dol Guldur. She walked through the ruins and looking around, "Why..." Her voice whispered, there was nothing here... From what she could see and as she looked her heart ached and her mind was clouded and filled with sorrow. She pushed through and when she stopped a darkness formed around her._

_"Rina.." A voice called out to her. _

_"Come to me..." Rina closed her eyes and covered her ears, "No!" She screamed out backing away as her body trembled._

_"I know what you seek...Don't you want the answer?" _

_"No.. No I don't... Not this badly!" _

_"Don't you want to protect the ones you love..." His voice taunted her, Rina cried out feeling a pain run along her back. "Come and give yourself to me..."_

_"No!" She screamed out as she turned and ran. As she ran her feet felt heavy and her body felt slow. _

_Why am I not running fast enough! _

_"I will get you... Rina..." _

_"No!" She cried out into the night sky_.

"Rina!" A voice called out to her and one she recognized, her eyes shot open in a panic and looked to see Kili hovering above her.

"Kili?" Her voice was soft.

"Yes, it's me. Are you alright?" He grabbed onto Rinas hands and pulled her up. She cringed a little and bit her bottom lip.

"Rina..."

"I-I'm fine..." Kili eyebrows furrowed together as he pulled her in for a tight hug and felt wet staining her back, "You're bleeding..." Kili examined his hand and Rina looked away, "Bilbo, come and help tend to Rinas wounds..." Bilbo ran over and grabbed onto her hand, "Come Rina."

"Kili..." Her voice whimpered out. Did he think she was doing this on purpose? Or maybe.. Maybe he didn't love her anymore. Rina took in a shaky breath as she followed Bilbo.

Rina laid on the ground as Bilbo cleaned her wounds to the best of his ability, "The cut wasn't too deep, but it'll take a while to heal."

Rina stayed silent laying there waiting for Bilbo to finish.

"Rina?" She blushed feeling Bilbos hot breath against her ear, she jumped turning to face him.

"Y-yes?"

"You're all done." Bilbo smiled and Rina pushed herself up holding her shirt tight to her breasts, she blushed bumping into Bilbo.

"Rina.." Bilbos voice sounded so quiet and sad.

"Yes... Bilbo?"

"M-may I... Kiss you?" Rina groaned feeling Bilbos hair tickle her back.

"I- never been asked-" she bit her bottom feeling his lips trail along her neck.

"I want to feel those lips..." He whispered against her ear. Rina turned her head to face him and her cheeks burned red. Then a noise caused Bilbo to pull away, "I see you're all done." Fili walked over to Rina and then his gaze went over to Bilbo who was blushing and looking over at Rina.

"I can take it from here Bilbo, thank you for patching her up."

"O-oh of course... Anything for her." He smiled before walking away, Rina stood up putting on the first layer of her clothing.

"Fili... Does Kili... Not love me anymore?" Her voice sounded sad and low.

"No, dear woman what caused you to think that?"

"It's just..." She paused to look at him, "I feel like I've upset him... Perhaps he thinks I've gone mad?"

Fili walked over grabbing her second shirt from her, "He would never think that of you. And I do not think that of you, do I not count?"

"Oh Fili, it's not-" Rina blushed as he bent down and kissed her deeply.

"I want you... I haven't been able to have you since Rivendell."

"Soon... Please do not fret over lack of sex." Rina grabbed her shirt from Fili and slipped it on.

They traveled and traveled through the woods but it seemed endless and there seemed to be no end in sight. She watched Dwalin and Ori occasionally glance at each other and she smiled. At least there was some good still going for this group and her eyes traveled to Thorin, who looked tired and worn out.

"Is there no end in sight!" Bofur groaned out.

"Perhaps we should make master Baggins climb a tree and see if there is an end!"

"Me!" He squeaked out, "I do not climb trees for a living! And the trees here are high!"

"I can do it." Rina walked forward looking at Thorin.

"Alright." She watched his eyes for a moment... Rina still loved him and that would never change, but for her being near him was driving her insane. She walked over to the tree and began to climb up and up till she reached the top poking her head out of the leafs.

"Do you see anything!" Thorin yelled out. Rina groaned happily feeling the wind on her face and the sun on her skin. She looked both ways seeing nothing but trees for miles and miles.

"I do not see an end to this Thorin... Oh but the wind feels lovely against my face."

She giggled hearing them all groan, "Get back down here!" Rina began to climb down her foot missing a branch as she fell. She closed her eyes but when she felt someone catch her she peeked her eyes open and saw Thorin, "T-thank you.." She blushed as Thorin put her down. Kili on the other hand wasn't looking too happy as Rina walked over to Kili and grabbed onto his hand and kissed him deeply.

"Don't look so glum."

"I... Don't want you to get hurt. I love you."

"I won't Kili." She smiled and walked with them through the forest. And the events that followed were not kind, Bombur fell into the black river causing him to be unconscious for a few days and everyone took a turn trying to pull him along with the group.

"Oh my, he must weight a ton! Bofur get over here and help me!" Rina groaned out. Bofur nodded and walked over helping her move Bombur along the murky trail.

After a few days, everyone was starving, moaning and groaning.

"I can't do this anymore... I'm so hungry..." Rina rubbed her tummy as she held onto Bofur who also was losing his energy.

"Come on Lass... Keep your chin up."

"Too tired... No-" Rina fell over, her eyes blinking slowly.

"Kili!" She heard Bofur yell out but instead Thorin came and picked her up. But soon Rina lost all consciousness and blacked out.

When she did awake she could hear the sound of water dripping and when she looked around she saw no one. Rina sighed and sat up rubbing her head.

What happened? And where am I?

She rested her head on her knees for a while and then she heard the sound of metal creaking.

"Get in there Thorin." She looked up seeing Thorin being thrown into the same cell as her.

"You have all the time in the world to think Thorin Oakenshield." The elves laughed and walked away leaving them both in peace.

She looked at Thorin, "Where are we?"

"I do not know."

Rina stood up and walked around the small confined space, "Did they ask you anything?"

"They wanted to know why we were in the forest?"

"And?"

"I said nothing." Rina rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Why!" She yelled at him causing him to jump a little.

"Because they are elves!" Thorin snapped at her.

"I am an elf too! Do you not wish to tell me anything? Oh wait.. You've already done that."

"Like what."

"Like wait 6 years to tell me you love me? Just to what? Make sure Kili doesn't want me?" Rina looked at Thorin with anger in her eyes.

"And what of it? I don't want him to have you!"

"Well that's tough Thorin! You had a chance, you could have made it right but you didn't!" Rina's voice was starting to break. "I waited and waited Thorin... Not one letter was answered... And it broke my heart." Rina turned away from him.

"Rina..." She could feel him behind her and the pain that she could feel ached in her chest.

"D-don't..." Her voice quivered.

But then Thorin grabbed her and lifted her up placing her on a wooden box his hand grabbed tightly onto her face and his body pinned hers.

"What do you want from me, what do you want!" Thorin yelled at her.

She looked down at him, her eyes shook with emotion. _Don't cry Rina... Don't...cry_. She felt his arm tighten around her waist.

"I'm tired Rina... I'm so tired. I love you... And I know that it will never be enough for you to forgive me. And it won't matter how many times I say it, because I've hurt you too much to mend your heart. To mend this pain you've been living with..."

Rina gasped and choked back a sob as she felt Thorins hand rest on her stomach.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know... I swear to you if I had known. I would have stayed... I could have made you so happy and I didn't..." He paused looking into her eyes, "But Im their leader and I still needed to find a home. I needed to be there for them, for my people." Rina stayed silent and her eyes shook with emotion.

"I love you too much to want to let you go... I want you near all the time, even if I cannot touch you. Please Rina."

She looked down as tears fell from her face, the pad of his thumb ran along her cheek.

"My heart ached when I had found a home for my people, but I didn't have you..."

Rinas heart beat hard in her chest as she looked down at him, his eyes weren't shaking but they were red and glossy.

"Thorin..." Her voice was shaky. "I do love you... And I always will." Thorin still had a tight grip on her chin and Rina looked at him touching his beard.

"Your hair was shorter when we first met." She smiled through her tears and she leaned down to hug him resting her head on his shoulder. Rina moaned lightly feeling his beard run along the top of her breasts. He growled as she feel his tongue run along her skin.

"Thorin..."

"Sorry." He pulled away looking at her.

"I'm glad to see you both worked out your differences." Rina jumped hearing a voice but could not see anyone.

"Hello?" Rina called out.

"That sounded like Bilbo..." Thorin moved as he walked towards the door of the cell.

"Bilbo?" Rina got off the box and walked towards the door and stood there with Thorin.

"Yes... It's me." Rina reached her hands through the bars and felt fabric.

"It's really you...But how?" She smiled.

"It's a ring I found... But no time to explain." Bilbo whispered.

"Please take the ring off, we want to see you."

"No, it's not a good idea..." Bilbo whispered.

Rina pulled her hands back seeing a few men approaching. They opened the cell door and and pushed Rina down onto the ground as they grabbed onto Thorin, "you can come with us, the king wants to speak with you again."

Thorin didn't speak but looked at Rina before being pushed down the long hall. When their footsteps faded Rina stuck her hands through the bar, "Bilbo?" She whispered quietly.

"Yes?"

She turned around seeing him standing there. "Wait.. How are we supposed to get out?"

"I took the keys..." He pulls them out of his pocket and places them back in. Bilbo walks over and Rina hugs him, her head resting on his chest.

"I've never been so happy to see someone in my life Bilbo Baggins." He sighed happily hugging her back.

"Rina."

She looked up and blushed as Bilbos lips made contact with hers and his hands cupped her face. Rina groaned and his kiss deepened.

"Bilbo."

He pulled away looking at her. "Do...You ever miss your home?"

"All the time." Rina smiled sadly.

"I always think of Bag End...I wonder if ill ever see it again?"

"You will Bilbo...Now." Rina stood up, "Lets finish this adventure together..." Rina held out her hand and Bilbo smiled as he slipped on his ring and lead Rina out of the dungeon.

He lead Rina to the others as they all sat in a cell. Bilbo walked over and opened the door, "I must go get Thorin, I will come back for you. All of you." Rina smiled and ran over to Kili hugging him closely.

"I've missed you..." Kili whispers.

"I've-" she closes her eyes.

She feels some weight on her and giggles, "Aye lass, I've missed you too."

"Don't crush her Bofur!" Fili smiles and pulls her in for a hug.

"I didn't think I was going to see you all again. What happened?"

"Well Thorin tried to speak with some elves in the forest but they kept disappearing. Then we all got captured by spiders and Bilbo saved us, but we didn't know what happened to Thorin or you."

"Spiders huh? How big?"

"Huge!" Ori comments.

"Well that's what he said." Dwalin looks over at Ori causing him to blush.

Rina sits down, "So, does Bilbo have a plan to get us out?"

Ori watches Dwalin from the corner of his eye as he hears Rina continue to ask questions in the background. Ori blushes seeing Dwalin look over at him and he shys away walking away from the group and sitting in the corner. He sighs when he sees Dwalin walk over to him.

"Are you okay Laddie?"

"Oh yes... I'm just..."

Dwalin bends down in front of him. "Have I done something to ye?"

"Oh no, no... I just-"

Dwalin came closer pinning Ori against the bars and he gasped at the contact.

"What laddie?" Dwalin voice rasped.

"I-oh-um." He felt Dwalins hand run his fingers along his braids.

"Do you regret what we did?"

"No Dwalin, its nothing like that." Ori blushed at the memory.

_Ori walked away from Rina and headed through the halls. He blushed seeing Dwalin leaning against a wooden post he had almost wanted to turn around but one word stopped him._

_"Ori." He was sure Dwalin was angry or even disgusted with himself. _

_Besides what would he want with a dwarf like me? _

_"Y-yes?" His voice was shy as he spoke and he blushed feeling a hot hand grab his arm._

_"Are you ashamed?" Ori asked._

_"No." _

_Ori smiled but still didn't look at him and then he felt his body being pulled and pinned against the post. He looked up at Dwalin, his heart beating fast in his chest and his cock growing hard in his pants. _

_"Take me..." His whispered to Dwalin._

_Dwalins grip tightened on Ori's arms, "No... I will not be gentle if you let me have you now." _

_"Please." His voice soft and sincere. He was begging, "Please Dwalin, I've waited so long for this. I'm not young anymore..." Ori ran his hands down his chest, "I'm not scared." _

_Dwalin growled kissing Ori deeply, their tongues battling for dominance. Dwalins hands ran along Ori's sides and gripped his hips as he lifted him up. Ori moaned lightly as Dwalin grinded their erections together, the fabric teasing the both of them._

_"Please Dwalin." Ori moaned out._

_"What laddie?" Dwalin ran his tongue along his neck. "What do ye want?" Dwalins breath was hot against Ori's neck. _

_"You." He breathed out. Dwalin groaned peeling at Ori's pants and sliding them off. Ori blushed feeling naked below the waist, his cock throbbing in the cool air. _

_Dwalins rough hand wrapped around it and began stroking his hard cock._

_"Dwalin." He moaned out. Ori started to pull at Dwalins trousers untying them and pulling out his cock. Ori wrapped his hand around Dwalins cock. _

_"Take me..."_

_Dwalin reached down and picked up the vial of oil laying on the ground and pulled away for a moment looking at Ori as he coated his throbbing cock with oil. He bent down in front of Ori coating his fingers before running them along his rectum and pushing a finger inside. Ori moaned loudly his eyes not making contact with Dwalins. _

_Dwalin continued to shove another finger inside his dark confines and stretching him out. _

_"Dwalin!" Ori cried out. _

_He stood up and wrapped Ori's legs around his waist before pushing his cock into Ori's rectum. Dwalin moaned feeling the tight ring hugging his cock and heat pulsed around him. _

_"Ori." He moaned out, his thrusts slow and hard at first. "You're mine now laddie... No one else can have you like this..." Dwalin captured Ori's lips again as he sawed in and out of his dark cavern. Ori latched onto him as his moans filled the hallway. Dwalins hand ran along Ori's chest and down to his throbbing erection, his hand stroked his cock at a fast pace. _

_"Cum for me." He whispered against Ori's ear._

Ori blushed remembering Rina walking in on them, "Then what is it Laddie?"

"I'm just scared." Dwalin leaned forward kissing his lips.

"There will be no need for fear. I will not let anything happen to you."

Ori blushed and smiled.

Rina gasped feeling herself being lifted. "Stop!" She giggled. Fili smiled tickling her and then the sound of footsteps could be heard. Fili put her down and they all watched the door. It swung open and two elves came in, they looked and pointed at Rina.

"You, are coming with us."

"What-" she felt herself being pulled away from Fili's grasp and turned to look back. The elves shoved her forward down the dark hallway and when she reached her destination she stood in front of an elf with long blond hair, his crown stood tall trailing around his head.

"Daughter of Frein..." He bows his head. Rina looks confused wondering what is going on. She looked over seeing Thorin standing in silence.

"How, do you know me?"

"I do know of you, but I'm more familiar with your mother." He smiled looking at her.

"Who are you?"

"I am Thandruil, king of Mirkwood." His eyes trail along her features, "My you are just as beautiful as your mother..."

"What-"

"I'll make you a deal...Stay here with me and I'll let the others go."

"You must be joking me." Rina was in shock. "You can't honestly think I'll agree to that."

Thandruil got off his throne and approached Rina, "I will get what I want."

"Are... You threatening me?"

He smiled grabbing her chin and Thorin went to move. But the guards stopped him. Rina cringed under his touch.

"I will do no such thing." Rina tried to pull away from him but his grip was tight.

"Yes.. You will."

"Please let go." Rina wanted to cry, never see the group ever again? _I think not. _

Rina pushed away from him and ran. Thorin pushed away from the guards following after her. "Where's bilbo!" She said as she ran.

"I don't know... Maybe where I was imprisoned. We'll need to meet him there."

Rina nodded as she ran through the hallways, Thorin collapsing close behind. When they reached his cell Rina took a moment to catch her breath.

"Bilbo!" She whispered loudly.

She jumped as she felt someone bump into her, "Right here Rina."

"Oh Bilbo! We must leave, do you know how to get everyone out?"

"Yes... I have a plan, follow me." Rina and Thorin followed Bilbo through the musty hallways, "So what this plan of yours?"

"Barrels."

"Barrel? What about-"

"I'm shoving you all in the empty ones. They push them into the river and they'll float down and out of here. And Ill follow behind."

Rina stopped to speak but Thorin pulled her along, "Won't everyone get sick!? And who knows how long we'll be in the barrels for." Thorins grip on her wrist was tight. "What if everyone gets sick or worse, what if some die."

She hears Bilbo sigh, "Look I know there's complications to this plan but it's the only way of getting out of here. It took me a week to get into this place. We have no other choice Rina."

Rina sighed in defeat. "Okay."

They went and found the others freeing them from their prison. They traveled through the halls till they reached a room with a bunch of empty barrels stacked on each other.

"So bilbo, how are we getting out?" Balin asked.

"The barrels, I'm going to shove each of you in one."

Rina heard everyone groan, "There's no way we'll survive!" Dori spoke out.

"You'll be fine... Come now before they notice!" Bilbo shoved each dwarf into a barrel and Rina into one as well. The lid closed Rina in a world of darkness, she waited and waited till the barrel began to move. Some cold water got into the barrel shocking her system, Rina curled up as best she could. Though she didn't know how long she was in there for, days? It couldn't have been a week. Her vision slowly faded in and out and soon fell asleep in the barrel.

When she woke she heard a few of the dwarves and the sound of wood cracking open.

"Is she still alive?" Kili walked over in a panic.

"She's frozen, quickly into the city." Fili spoke as Kili walked with Thorin and Bilbo into the city. Rina didn't know what was going on, she began to feel her clothes being peeled off her body and she could only see two blurs hovering over her. Rina mumbled something and found herself once again dozing off.

When Rina woke her body felt warm and the feeling of soft skin and soft furs moved against her. She opened her eyes slowly seeing Kili in her view and then felt someone press against her back. Rina jumped a little and turned seeing Fili behind her, she pushed herself up scanning the room. Just the three of them...

"Rina?"

"Kili..." He looks at her with his brown eyes and she blushes realizing he's wearing nothing under the covers and she had never seen him naked before. He had some chest hair that decorated his chest and a dark treasure trail traveled down into the darkness under the furs. Fili stirred beside her tightening his hold on her, she moans lightly feeling his cock press against her ass cheek.

"Good morning, your temperature seems back to normal." Fili smiled kissing her back.

"Yes, much." Rina smiles and blushes feeling Kilis cock harden against her thigh.

"Oh-" she groans feeling Fili spread her legs and pushing his hard cock inside of her.

"You're so wet..." Fili breathed against her ear.

"Mhm..." She groans out.

Crying out in pleasure she ran her nails down Kilis chest causing a growl from him. Rina looked up at Kili as his lips pressed against hers roughly. She whimpered feeling Fili thrust into her.

Rina ran her hand down and began stroking Kilis hard cock and moaned at how hot it felt to the touch. Kili cupped her face as he kissed her deeply and passionately.

"So tight." Fili groaned out and Rina gasped.

"Good girl..." Fili moaned against her back. Rina groaned feeling Fili pull out of her.

"Come here." Kili pulled her on top of him, "I need you Rina..."

She moaned and positioned herself over top of his throbbing cock and then slowly sheathed him deep within her. Rina arched her back and rode him as Kili pulled her down to kiss her deeply. Rina blushed feeling Fili rub his cock against her rectum.

"Fili-" she wanted to protest but then felt warm liquid before his cock filled her dark confines.

"A-ah!" She cried out feeling pain at first.

"Rina.." Fili moaned out.

"It h-hurts!" She dug her nails into Kilis skin.

"Don't worry... It won't after a while." Fili began to move slowly and Kili started thrusting upwards.

"I love you.." She heard Fili and Kili whisper.

Fili pressed against her back as he thrust hard into her.

"I love you too..." She whimpered out.

"I want to fill you up Rina..." Kili moaned against her.

"So close..." She moaned out. "Harder." Her breath was short and fast, her core aching for release.

Fili groaned kissing her back his thrusts becoming hard as he thrusts into her.

Rina cried out as her walls tightened and shuddered around Kili's cock. He smiled and kissed her deeply as he thrust in her a few more times before the feeling of warmth flooded her core. Fili bit down on her shoulder before a flood of heat filled her.

Rina gasped feeling Fili pull out and laid down on Kili, her breathing coming back to normal.

"Damn that felt amazing." Fili grinned to himself.

"Y-yes that was." Rina blushed hiding her face in Kili's chest. Rina kissed Kili's neck softly as his hand ran up and down her back. She finally moved laying down between the two brothers.

"Im not going to be able to sit for a week." Rina laughed softly.

"Thorin never-"

"Nope, not with me anyways. I don't know his previous sexual encounters." Rina looked up at the ceiling. Fili and Kili turned on their sides to face Rina. Kili smiles pulling Rina against him and Fili gets up stretching.

"I don't know about you two but I'm hungry. So, if you want to come then do so." He smiles getting on his clothes and leaving Rina and Kili alone.

"We're alone." Kili whispers against her ear.

"Yes, we are." She smiles leaning against him and Kili pulls her tight against him.

"Oh." She blushes running her hands along his chest. "Really again?" Rina giggles.

"I'm young!" Kili kisses her and rubs his rough chin against her skin causing her to giggle. Kili pins her down onto the bed tickling her and Rina blushes looking up at him.

"Rina." His voice was low and serious.

"Kili?"

He positions himself between her legs and captures her lips as he pushes his cock into her sensitive cunt. Rina whimpers loudly wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Kili..."

"I love you Rina..." He pauses, "Is there.. Any chance that you might get..."

Rina looked up at Kili his expression looked sad, "Get?"

Kili went silent turning to look away from her. "Don't do this, what's-" Rina squirmed feeling his cock twitch inside of her, she grabs his face making her look at him. "Kili-"

"I want to know if there was any chance that you could get pregnant again..."

"What no, I told you-"

"That's not what I mean." Kili cut her off.

"Oh..." She went silent. So he wanted children... "Kili...I- oh Kili." She looked up at him with pained eyes. "You want children..."

"Rina, yes I do."

She went to push Kili off of her but he held her tight. "No you're not running away from me."

"I cannot give you children and even if I could I can't carry to full term! I'm broken Kili..."

"No you're not. I want you and I love you."

"You want children and I cannot provide that for you!"

_"Rina.." Her fathers voice sounded sad. She looked up at her father from the bed. _

_"Yes?" She looked at him._

_"I want to give you this..." He hands over a small vial filled with a clear liquid. _

_"What is this?" She grabs the vial looking at it._

_"If...you ever decide one day that you don't want children... Drink this and-"_

_"And what?" _

_"You'll never be able to conceive ever again. Since elves love sex some just take this so that they won't get-" _

_"Father is this really-"_

_"It is!" his voice causes Rina to jump. "Thorin left you with this burden and you shouldn't have to suffer through it. Do not force yourself to go through this." His voice was angry._

_"Look at you, you've been in bed for weeks. And don't think I haven't heard you crying. I should kill Thorin."_

_"Father no!" Rinas voice was strong as she pushed herself up from bed. "This was a choice I made, do not blame him!" Rina groaned lying back down in bed. _

_"Rina." He rubs the side of her face. "Just think about it okay?" he smiles down at her. "I have to go away for a few days... Will you be fine on your own?" _

_"Yes..." She whispered._

Rinas face scrunched up in pain and her bottom lip trembled. Kili pressed against her and kissed her deeply and began thrusting again.

"A-ah!" She cries out.

He pulls her tight against him as he lifts her up pinning her against the wall.

"Kili!" She looks down at him, his eyes filled with sadness. For a moment she stops moving letting Kili thrust up into her and his arm tightens around her waist.

"I love you!" His voice breaks as he speaks. "I do not want anyone else, and I will not leave you for not being able to bare me a child!" A few tears run down his face, "I-"

Rina runs her fingers along his face wiping away his tears. He looks up at her and Rina looks down at him.

"I love you too." She whispers as her lips connect with his.

Kili moans as he thrusts harder, pounding her against the wall. Rina moans out running her fingers through his long brown hair.

"You're mine... All mine." Kili whispers as he takes a nipple in his mouth and sucks hard.

"Kili!" She yells out.

His finger tips dig into her hip as his thrusts became erratic, "Cum for me."

"Kili-" she cries out in pleasure feeling her walls shudder around his hard cock and then the feeling of warmth filled her core. Rina blushed feeling his spent leaking out of her.

"Rina." He leans his head against her breasts and hugs her.

"We should go eat." Rina kisses the top of his head.

Kili pulls out of her and places her gently on the bed. "Lets go then."

He grabs onto Rina's hand and helps her get dressed.

"Hey! Stop that..." She blushes as he kisses her neck sliding her shirt down over her breasts.

"What? I can't help it."

"At this rate I'll want the clothes off!" She leans into his touch. He smiles and leaves her be to change as he gets his clothes on as well.

They both leave and sit with the rest of the dwarves around a big large table and eat till their hearts content.

After staying there for a few days and getting some supplies they head out to finish the journey.

"Go and may luck be with you Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin nods and everyone bids goodbye as they leave and travel towards the tall peak where fate awaits them.

They walk and walk a few days and nights finally reaching the south side of the mountain.

"We are almost there... But we must climb." Thorin looks at the mountain.

"I am too fat to even try and climb. I shall stay down here." Bombur sits on the ground.

"Well then Ill stay as well." Bofur sits with his brother.

Rina walks over to the two of them. "No! You both should come. It won't be safe staying here."

Bofur smiles and hugs Rina tightly. "I'll be okay lass. Go on." Rina sighs and begins to climb with the others. The mountains side is high and dangerous, "Do any of you know where this door is anyways!?" Rina yelled out as they climbed.

"We know it's on the south side of the mountain." Thorin yells out.

They reach a flat ground and rest, "So...we're blindly looking for a door which we CANNOT see in the hopes that we'll find it?"

"Sounds about right lass." Balin looks over at Rina.

Bilbo walks over and sits down beside Rina.

"So where does Bilbo fit into all of this?"

"When the doors open, he gets to go in." Thorin looks over at Bilbo.

"If we find the doors." Bilbo looks at Thorin.

"I think we should get Bofur and Bombur up here with us." Rina walks over to the rope. "We can't leave them down there. This is absurd, we shouldn't have left them in the first place."

"Are you scared of Smaug? He hasn't been seen in 60 years." Thorin looks at Rina.

"You assume he is dead and you do not know. None of you know." she walks over to the ledge and calls down to Bofur and Bombur. With a little help from the group they manage to pull Bofur up and Bombur.

Rina watches Bilbo intently as his fingers fiddle with his right pocket, _that's where he keeps it then..._

When everyone falls asleep Rina gets up quietly and sneaks over to him and carefully pulls out the ring placing it in her pocket.

_I'm sorry Bilbo... But I must do this...If I am to protect you all. _

She sneaks away and puts on the rings and when she does everything looks windy and blurred. Her hair gets blown around and she walks sneaking past everyone and down the ledge.

She travels to the front gates, Tall statues of dwarves stand proudly and broken. She stares at the front gate seeing the smoke rise from open doors. Rina takes a deep breath and walks forwards towards the doors and walks inside.

Darkness surrounds her as she leaves the moonlight and the stench stuck in her nose causing her to gag. The others would soon notice she is gone and she didn't know she would make it out alive. Bilbo wouldn't be too happy with her but she knew they would be fine. Hopefully...

Further and further she walked into the darkness, till the glow of yellow stood out at the end of the hall. She continued forward towards the glow.

_You can do this Rina.._

She walks to the archway of the room and looks in seeing tons and tons of gold.

_Oh my..._Rina stills hearing the sound of gold clattering and falling.

_**"I smell an elf..." **_the dragons voice was deep.

Rina holds her breath but then realizes she invisible but still she hids near the entrance to the room.

_**"Come now dear friend...speak and join me. Take what you like for I have more than enough." **_

"I do not wish to take your gold, I have traveled far and wide to see Smaug the Tremendous." lying is the only way.

_**"An elf maiden..." **_His voice sounds intrigued. _**"What is a woman doing so far from home? Have you come to make a deal?"**_

"No... I have heard many great stories but I see they highly do you just."

He laughs looking around the room. _**"Come fair Maiden, show yourself. I wish to see this beauty that stands before me." **_

Rina stares out looking at the dragon, "I am told that dragons are not good with their word and I do not know you well enough. You might burn me to a crisp or worse..."

The dragon roared loudly causing Rina to jump her heart beating fast in her chest.

_**"You dare insult me...Show yourself or else I will burn you to nothing!" **_

Rina took a deep breath before pulling off the ring and walking into the view of the dragon. He stood proud and tall as Rina looked up at him. She wanted to scream when the dragon moved near her his head hovering in front of her.

_**"A maiden such as yourself should not be alone here...But I can't turn down a beauty such as yourself."**_

"What do you mean?"

_**"I like to eat maidens that have been untouched...but it does not mean I cannot make you my slave." **_

Rina looked at his eyes, "I will make no such agreement..." She froze watching its claw reach out to her, the very tip of it hooking her shirt and ripping the front of it.

_**"You have been tainted. I can smell the blood on you..."**_

Rina went to speak when the dragon looked around for a moment and then it's anger flared.

_**"What did you take!?" **_His voice growled loudly.

"I took nothing!" Rina stuck her hand in her pocket feeling the ring. The dragon roared loudly and it's tail swung around violently before hitting Rina and sending her flying across the room. Rina screamed in pain and when she was able to do so, she slipped on the ring. Rina cried out and ran from the room. She took a different route, and ran up a set of stairs. When she reached the top she saw the dwarves run inside and gather.

"Bilbo! Why did you go down there without the ring." Thorin yells at him.

"I went to see if I could find Rina...and Smaug was talking to her."

"It was a foolish thing to do! She might be dead!" Kili yells out and Fili holds onto him.

"I didn't think she was going to take the ring from me!" Bilbo yells at Kili.

Rina looks at the lot of them before grabbing the Ring and taking it off.

"Rina." Bilbo speaks calmly looking at her.

"What happened..." Kili walks over and grabs her face and kissing her deeply.

"Smaug left, it's what you wanted." She looks at Thorin. She walks over to Bilbo and gives him the ring.

"I'm sorry...for taking it."

"Well, I'm just glad your safe." Bilbo smiles.

"Where did Smaug go?" Thorin walks over.

"I'm not sure..." Rina sits down leaning against Kili.

"In any case we should go down and head out to the north side of the mountain. To the watch tower and hide out there." Thorin looks at the dwarves.

"Is it safe though?" Bofur asks.

"I guess we'll have to give down and find out." Bilbo sighs and stands up. They all nod heading down the stairs.

**About a few weeks later...**

Rina stands silent listening to Thorin yell and curse at Bilbo for giving the Arkenstone.

"I will never except your friendship Bilbo Baggins. May we never met again!"

Bilbo was on the verge of tears, and Rina went to move forward but Fili stopped her.

"Now, get off my mountain before I throw you to the rocks!"

Bilbo turned away his tears sliding down his face. Thorin turned looking at the others, he walks past everyone and goes inside. Rina stands there feeling sick to her stomach, _Oh Bilbo..._

"Bilbo!" She ran forward and hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Rina...I hope that you will be happy here..."

"He doesn't understand...most of them won't."

"Goodbye Bilbo Baggins... It was nice to have met you and I hope...That we will meet again." She smiled sadly and kissed his cheek.

"Goodbye."

Rinas heart broke as she watched him walk away and down the mountain side. Fili walked over and grabbed her hand.

"Lets go..."

"But this isn't fair!" Rina squeaked out. "Bilbo was only doing the right thing!"

She stomped past Fili "Wait, Rina!" and walked after Thorin.

"How could you do that to him!" she yelled and stopped Thorin in his tracks. "Are you so blinded by greed that you're going to throw away your friendship!"

"Do not tell me what was right or wrong. He stole the Arkenstone!" he turns around to face her.

"Because you're obsessed with it!" she screamed. Rina stood there for a moment, _Why am I so angry? Wait..._

Rina saw Kili approach with Fili.

"That stone is my right! My right to rule!" Thorin yells back.

"Bilbo was only doing what was right! But you're blinded and it's pathetic!"

Thorin was angry, "Get out of my mountain, and I don't want to see your face ever again!"

"Uncle!" Kili went to protest.

"No, and if you love her so much then go and leave with her! Prove your love Kili." Thorins voice was cold and dripping with venom.

Rina stood there and looked at Kili. "He's right...I should go."

"No...please stay Rina." Kili runs over and grabs her by the arms. "Do not leave me alone."

"I do not belong here and so I must leave." Rina went to push Kili.

"No!"

"Do you wish to be banished from your home dear nephew?"

Rina shook her head, "That won't be necessary Thorin...I'll leave." She looks at Fili and Kili and leans over to kiss Kili, "I love you." her voice shook with emotion.

_The sickness and the constant emotions... I'm..._

She pulls away from Kili and turns walking down the long hallway leading to the doors. She touches her stomach and leaves through the doors.

_Where would I go? Where can I go... I have no home. _Rina sighs sadly and heads to the camps where the elves have set up.

They welcome her into the camp and she ends up being with Bilbo.

"Oh, Rina...?"

Tears slide down her face as she sits down. "I-I'm pregnant!" she cries out covering her face.

"Oh Rina...are you sure?"

"T-there's no other reason for me being sick everyday and the emotions."

"It'll be okay." Bilbo smiles and hugs her tightly.

But in the middle of the night Dain's army from the Ironhills snuck into the camp.

"Rina!" she shot up.

"What!?" she snapped having her sword shoved in her face.

"We're under attack!"

"By who!"

She saw his sword glowing a blue color. "Goblins...or Orcs..." Rina got out of bed and held her sword close.

She followed Bilbo slicing down what she could, but fear struck her hard.

_What if I lose the baby? No.. No I won't... Not this time._

Rina shook following Bilbo through the battle field. Elves, humans, Goblins, Orcs and Dwarves fought and clashed with each other.

She ran through the battlefield, she saw Fili and Kili protecting their uncle and for a moment Kili caught Rinas eyes as she ran by.

"Rina!" he tried to scream out but the noise was lost in the fight. They reached an outskirt but Bilbo had fallen and hit his head.

"Bilbo!" She ran down beside him and shook him. "Wake up!" she cried. "Bilbo please..." Rina laid down beside him and closed her eyes. Perhaps they would think she was dead and leave her be. The sounds of screams echoed through the skies and Rina held tightly onto Bilbos hand as a few tears fell down her face.

_Please...let this end and let me make it out alive with mt baby, please..._

Rina shook for a while before she felt tired and soon drifted off to sleep. And when she woke the stench of blood filled her nostrils but there was silence. She laid there terrified to move and then, "Rina!? Bilbo!?" She heard Fili and Kili's voice cry out.

"Kili? Fili?" she whispered out her voice dry and cracked.

"There!" she sees Kili and pushes herself up slowly. "Kili!" She yells louder. Rina looks down at Bilbo seeing him stir, "Bilbo! Wake up...it's over."

But when Fili and Kili came their faces were sad, "What's-"

"It's Uncle..." Kili whispers out.

"He's dying...he wants to see you and Bilbo though." Rina nods and gets up helping Bilbo with his fuzzy state.

"Ow my head..."

"We...must go see Thorin." Rina holds onto Bilbo tightly as they walk among the bodies. They reach a tent and walk in seeing Thorin laying there. His weapons thrown to the side and his armor covered in blood.

She walks over to Thorin and grabs onto his hand.

"I am sorry Rina, you were right in defending Bilbo. I didn't mean to be so cruel."

"It's alright Thorin..." She closes her eyes a few tears staining her face. "I...wanted to let you know that you are going to be a great uncle." she smiles softly looking down at him.

He smiles reaching over to touch her tummy. "I will always love you, take care of them for me."

"I will." She kisses his forehead before leaving the tent and covering her face anything to stop the tears from coming. But there was no stopping them when she pulled her hands away she looked seeing Fili and Kili hugging.

Rina walks over and hugs the both of them, "I can't believe he's gone..." Kili whispers.

"It'll be okay." Rina kisses both their cheeks. "Besides..." She grabs Kilis hand and places it on her stomach. Kilis breath hitches as he looks at her.

"I'm pregnant."

"Rina...Oh Rina." He hugs her closely, Fili hugs her aswell. "I'm going to be a father."

She nods wiping the tears from her eyes. "Now I'm jealous." Fili touches her tummy. "I'm next."

"Gotta wait Fili." Kili kneels down on the ground and begins to kiss her tummy.

"I won't let anything happen to you little one..." Kili whispers against her skin.

**A year later...**

"He's so perfect Rina...and he's so small." Kili picks him up in the blanket and walks around. "His hands are tiny." Rina smiles walking over to Kili, "Sh, or else Thorin will wake up. And I'm not putting him to bed this time." she giggles and kisses his cheek.

"Oh tell Fili to lay off of you. You're still recovering."

"Hey! Not my fault. I want a son." Fili walks over and kisses Rinas cheek.

"So...the vial your father gave you, why didn't it work."

Kili walks over to the bassinet placing the baby in it.

"It's a funny story actually, I asked one of the elves about it."

"what did they say?"

_"Oh! I know that vial that you're talking about. What color was it?"_

_"It was clear."_

_"Oh...well then, I hate to break it to you but...Your father picked up the wrong one." _

_"What?"_

_"Yes...the clear one helps with conceiving, not stops it." Rina blinked her eyes a few times. _

_"Well then..." She groans._

Fili and Kili burst out laughing, "Well then..."

"Be quiet! Or you'll wake Thorin." Kili hugs her kissing her neck.

"Kind of looks like him." Kili looks at his son. "I think I see a tiny beard growing-"

"Oh stop that!" Rina laughs softly and pulls Kili over to bed.

"I love you." Rina smiles looking over at Kili.

She gasps feeling Fili pinch her ass. "What about me?"

"I love you too."

Rina lays down on the bed curling up beside the two of them.

_**Fin.**_

_**AN: Yay! Cried a little writing Thorins death but I'm all done! The series is done! Enjoy and thank you! I might write more. If anyone thinks so lemme know! :D**_


End file.
